Hun
by Votre bloc est rouge
Summary: Sex,Drugs,and Rock n Roll     When your gay loving in a straight world, sometimes love isn't enough
1. The greatest actor of our generation

**_Hun_**

_**Author's Notes: Hello how are you? That's amazing, i'm Louie by the way. Oh me I'm amazing. I wanted invite you to read my first story on here. Oh what's that? Yes you should be cautious cause this story has a high rock your face off rate;p. Seriously I'm excited about thi story, my grammar my not be proper english, but the storyline it's amazing. So yea with that said here comes the disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, any Naruto characters, or any other products in this story. My birthday is on the 12th though would be a nice present .. Lol let's start the show..**_

**_Introduction_**

_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

_Goosebumps they appear and reappear when it gets cold. Those AREN'T the ones I'm talking about! The ones you have when you have the feeling, the hairs stand on the back of your neck, you feel invincible and that you can challenge the world, these goose bumps you get them and your blood rushes and it excites you. The feeling, the feeling of being in love. We're not talking about that mushy ushy movie love, NO! Defiantly talking about that dramatic, emotional, edgy love._

_People say spring is the time for love lies. Well at least they are in my storey…well ours. Fall/Winter was the time for the making for him and me._

_Tonight is a big night for us, Naruto's band Chelsea is playing live for the MTV music awards. Chelsea already released a music video and this was a major test he must pass to be signed. It's said that there's going to be over 25 million watching! Tonight is also important because tonight I'm going to tell him I love him. I've said it before but never like this; tonight we can make it official. Thinking of this makes my heart swell, I'm so nervous. I'm so-_

_I'm brought out of my thoughts when a knock is heard on the door. I walk swiftly to the door and I see Sakura through the peep hole. The widest smile is plastered on her face and she hugs me so tight my breathing becomes worst._

_'Are you ready, excited, anxious, what?'_

_I sigh I forgot for a moment but I feel the flutters once again 'SA—SA—Sakura I'm scared, confused, nervous you understand?'_

_'I understand your nervousness but what scares you so much?'_

_'Sakura what if he doesn't love me? You know what if I didn't have enough clues and I'm wrong?'_

_She looks me dead in the eyes I can see sincerity and pain in her eyes. I'm sorry I've put her in this situation of me loving someone she loves too. She says 'Sasuke I know you and Naruto's past is rocky and you've been hurt. With that being be said this would be the dumbest decision on Naruto's life if he rejected you. Sasuke there's nothing to not love about you, your smart, creative, witty, independent, lovely, amazing word can't describe you. Sasuke you're beau-beautiful.'_

_I hug her with her choking on that last word. Did I mention how sorry I am? She's going to make me cry along with her._

_She giggles 'Alright well do you want to do a line before we leave?'_

_'No.'_

_'Well I'm nervous for Naruto.' I frown at this and got to the bathroom so she can do whatever._

_I look at myself in the mirror and smirk. I look at my teeth and decide to brush them again. I rinse and spit and run my fingers through my hair. Leaning over the sink I look from the needle on the sink, to my own reflection staring right back at me. I see this empty shell staring back and I need Naruto to make me feel alive. For him to be my knight in shining armor and save me from myself from this monster. I smooth my hair back once again knowing nothing is wrong it's just the nerves, sigh for the millionth time today, and I go to the living room knowing Sakura would be done with her lines by now. I need a drink._

_'Ready to go?' She has this stupid grin on her face and her lids look like they'll never close again._

_'Yea.' Looks like I'll be driving._

_We finally make it to the car after Sakura forgetting her purse for the fourth time. I back out the parking deck and head toward the main road. Traffic says 'Hi' and invites us into the sea of cars. With so many people out on the street you'd think that they were headed to the same destination. Sitting bumper to bumper I can't keep from thinking about Naruto. I've done everything for him, and everything has been put on the line. I've come out to my parents, been practically disowned, followed him to New York, given him my body, gone hungry to give his band what they need, and given my heart to him. I hope he can do the same._

_I turn over to Sakura she's knocked out and it makes me smile. I shake her back to life. _

_'Sakura, Sakura we're here wake up.'_

_She opens her eyes they go back to that I'm a live wire look. She looks around 'The Roosevelt?'_

_'Yea. Remember they're going to film inside the hotel room and we'll go to the after party later.' She shakes her head to this. We walk to the front desk and ring the bell needing assistance._

_'Sakura, Sasuke.' I wipe around to see Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Shika coming toward us. Time seems to stop and I can see every little detail on him. How his eyes sparkle, his bright smile, and his chest drop then rise again. He looked so amazing his hair framing his face and stopping at his chin, his shirt already unbuttoned and the suspenders and fedora he's sporting. Closer and closer he gets the easier it is for me to hear he's already laughing. I smile a little and he winks back. Lee comes grabs Sakura and kisses her on the cheek. Naruto grabs my waist and spins me around._

_'Excited about tonight?' Naruto's grin is so wide I think no one can take it away from him._

_'Yes very excited for you. Naruto put me down your making me dizzy.'_

_'Oh sorry. You promise be front row, you know I can't do this without my biggest fan.'_

_'I promise'_

_He grabs my waist and makes me look at him. 'No look at me. You promise you'll be there?' _

_My ears are hot so I know I'm blushing like crazy. I'm in shock so what am I suppose to do? Naruto's hand is holding my waist and the other is holding my chin up to stare at him. I'm being dominated in front of everyone right now and I really don't care it feels like me and him are the only ones in the world right now. Naruto begins to bite his lip and his smile begins to fade. God._

_'I promise.' He smiles; I feel his hand slowly releasing my chin. He smiles again but this smile is more of a devil like grin and he takes hold of the other side of my waist. _

_'You promise?' He gets closer to my face._

_I look at him strangely. 'Yea.'_

_'You sure?' I notice Naruto getting closer and closer to my face. I know the game he's trying to play and I'm going to win this time and keep my composure._

_I smirk 'Yea.'_

_'Oh really?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'You sure?'_

_This time we're so close if any either of us move we'll be kissing. How I wish Naruto's clumsiness would kick in and make it happen. He smiles and licks my lip to tease me. I'm going to make him be the embarrassed one this time. I should pull him down so I'll lips will crash. He's a mind reader because his face says 'Do it'. I'm going to I'm-_

_'Oh my god how cuteeeee. I just love love love !_

_I glare so hard at her my eyes begin to hurt. She shuts up and tells us to go to room 339 MTV will be waiting for us. Everyone follows Naruto and Kiba it was there big night. We all jump into the elevator to ride to the room. We're in the elevator everyone is talking and laughing ready to party the night away. I'm talking to Shika about the pride parade coming up in New York and how important for me to be there. Me being a gay celeb it's important for me to show my support. Then my pants vibrate and I pulls out my phone; surprise, surprise I got a text from Naruto._

_From: Naruto_

_'Come here.'_

_I smile into my phone. Shika looks over my shoulder and reads the text. Troublesome he says and looks at the ceiling. Shika there aren't clouds up there. I look up waiting for Naruto to get the text. He feels something vibrates, puts his hands in his pocket, and then he pouts. Hah ha score one for Sasuke, and Zip for Naruto._

_'Bing' the elevator sounds and everyone exits except me and Naruto. He grabs my hand before I get a chance to move. We link fingers my stomach flops and my heart is in my throat. He smiles down on me; I can't help but pout this time._

_'You're even cuter when you pout' he whispers. Not rolling my eyes would be impossible at the moment. For the rest of the walk were in silence; our fingers laced perfectly together and Naruto swinging our arms occasionally._

_'Room 339' the door reads it ajar and we can see the film crew already setting up. Karin,_ _Jūgo, and Suigetsu_ was already there. _Karin (manage/agent) bossing around the extras, Jūgo (publicist/body guard) was eating cheese cubes, and Suigetsu (publicist/roade) was trying to get with an extra for the night no matter boy or girl. The trio was not professional yet, but they should be. They were like family to us but when business was at hand they were serious. Yep they were a nice little bunch Karin even helps my career from time to time._

_'Naruto, Kiba! Get over to hair and makeup!' Naruto's gone before Karin could finish her sentence and Kiba follows suite. Karin latches onto the arm Naruto just let go of._

_'Sasuke there's a new script I wanted to talk to you about. It's about two boys who both have been molested by their baseball coach, and they need each other to regain memory of the events. I thought you'd be great for the part of the male prostitute it's a very complex serious role. Remember the date we had and we discussed how you were looking for more serious roles.'_

_I look at Karin and walk off. Karin has this weird obsessive infatuation for me. Most of the times I can deal with it then continue the conversation, but sometimes it suffocates me and I have to walk off. This is one of those times; I walk to Naruto in Hair and makeup. I see Naruto sitting in the chair making kissy faces at himself his hair in a high pony tail, and Kiba sitting in the makeup chair getting some blush put on his face. Kiba hates when they do put makeup on them; he always scrunches up his face making the job more difficult._

_'Kiba fix your face.'_

_ -GROWL-_

_'Fine. Fuck it if you two want to go on national TV looking like idiots go ahead!' Deidara usually gets mad at them over wardrobe and make up. He says that they are destroying his art. If it wasn't for Dei's last wardrobe decision they may not be here._

_'What's wrong with the way were dressed?'Kiba asked. 'Yea at least were not wearing leggings' Naruto chimes in._

_'What's wrong with your out fits? Kiba for starters you don't have any sleeves and your wearing sneakers; this is a black and white affair.'_

_'This is fashion I'm wearing a bow tie aren't I…and the shoes are black. They're slip in Vans so you won't be able to tell.'_

_'Second don't interrupt me and Naruto your shirt is unbutton and I can see your tank top underneath. You both look sloppy and uncoordinated. The only uniform thing about you two is you both want to wear fedoras and black shades on stage. Wtf that doesn't make any sense and you won't be able to see through the shades. And these aren't legging their slacks that I brought in to look like skinny jeans. Not leggings skinny jeans.'_

_'Wearing a hat is better than me wearing this stupid pony tail'. Naruto shakes his head.' Two your wearing shades so why can't we. Last but not least our fans love our style right Kiba?'_

_They high five and nod at each other in unison. Then face toward Deidara arm crossed both not going to budge. Deidara just sighed to frustrate to deal with their stupidity right now._

_'Uh guys we need you to go ahead and warm up; you got about ten minutes until we go live.' _

_With that Naruto and Kiba exit the room. I look around we all look so elegant tonight; even the extras too. That was like their theme elegant but edgy. Like for example having heavy metal play in a classical restaurant. In a magazine interview they called Chelsea urban Blues Brothers. Since then it's always stuck with them and their cult following goes along with it. They have Shino and his band as their backup band. Their music is like half blues half new age trippy indie music. I know sounds funny but think of have Amy Whinehouse and MGMT. For the show they their doing 16 songs; so they'll do 4 songs and have a break in between possibly._

_I look around to see if Hinata has gotten here yet but she still hasn't shown. I ignore it seeing how more of our friends are here already. Gaara spots me and pulls me over to have shots with him and Deidara. We speak about tonight's show and possibly going to the after party if we weren't already too drunk. Some of the fans even come up and have a drink with us. Then I look up and see Naruto sitting with his Sax in hand._

_For the first song Naruto plays a Saxophone solo. He begins to play and everybody is calm and hypnotized by his playing. The drums kicks and everybody jumps and some even sing along to the lyrics. Their filming us live them live; their filming Naruto live doing what he loves. Right now nothing really matters but us being here to see this. Sure they may not be showing Chelsea the whole time during the awards show, but this being broadcast live in time square for all of New York to see. It's being streamed live by Chloe heads across the nation. This is magical and life is beautiful. It may seem strange that I'm getting so emotional about Naruto's big moment, but it just reminds me of my first movie premiere. Life couldn't get any better._

_Times goes by through the night and some songs are fast and some are slow. Before we even got to this day Naruto asked for all his friends to be front and center, but he mainly wanted Sakura, Hinata, and me to be front row. Sakura and I are dancing up front singing along but still no Hinata. Girls are pulling on Naruto screaming some are even crying. It comes time for the break Naruto and Kiba have a couple minutes to relax before they do an interview. Naruto hopes off stage and tells me to meet him in the bathroom in 5. I head off to the bathroom before he gets there not wanting to be obvious. Chelsea does their interview talking about how happy they were to be here; how they wish everyone was here too and how they love the fans._

_I look around at the cream walls with the striped boarders, at the checkered tile on the floor, at the huge Jacuzzi sized tub, I look around at everything. The bathroom is huge; we can have a second party in here on its own. Everything was all out in the suite._

_-Knock, Knock- 'Sasuke.'_

_I turn around Naruto is walking toward me like he has many times in my fantasies. He gives me that goofy grin, a terrible strut, and wiggles his hips at the end. I genuinely give him a huge smile. He grabs my waist; I feel his breath against my neck as he searches my skin. Finally finding what he was looking for he starts to play with my ear. He chuckles against the base of my ear; I feel my body temperature hit its ultimate high. From the huskiness in his laughs to the touching of our skin, the whole situation is driving me wild. Tickling of my finger make me look up at him and look down. Finally he stops the playing of my fingers and opens his mouth to speak._

_'Mais sérieusement.'_

_Usually he speaks to me in French it's when were having sex. I think he's prepping me for sex. That disgusting having sex in a bathroom. I'm an Uchiha I have more class than that._

_'Naruto pas ici ont une certaine fierté.' His look oh confusion melts some of my anger about the situation._

_'N étaient pas, je veux juste parler.'I'm relieved._

_'Ok so what's to talk about?' Squeezing my hand he kisses me. He starts to move backward, I began to pull away but he pulls my hand to follow him. He pulls down to sit on the storage bench and sits me on his lap. Our lips stay locked a little longer but he pulls away. The kiss was soft but sweet not too much and not too little. I look at him wondering where the random act of affection was coming from._

_'I just wanted to say thank you.'_

_'For?'_

_'For being here, for your support, for your everything. 'Butterflies flutter once again at his last words 'for your everything' I blush a little. Naruto must feel the same way because pink dusts his cheeks as well. My mind is racing and everything from earlier in the day comes back. The whiskers on his face I trace one with a bit of sorrow on my face; I try to hide it so I don't upset Naruto. There's a strong possibility he loves me but there's always the slight chance he doesn't. I crash my lips into his knowing no matter if he did or didn't this would make me feel good for the moment. Our lips are kissing; the kiss is passionate, hungry, and needy. Naruto is shocked by this raw emotion put into the kiss which makes me even my anxious. I lock my fingers around his neck and pull him closer dominating the situation at the moment. Naruto pushes me back against the edge crawling on top of me. I need this so I don't put up a fight. His hands start roaming from my waist to my hair one currently grabbing my butt and the other running his fingers through my head. I think he enjoys taunting me. I unbutton his shirt revealing the tank top underneath. I rip it revealing his chase your dreams tattoo. Shocked by my current aggression he squeezes my butt causing me to yelp into his neck. He starts to unbutton my shirt revealing my chest. We start kissing again he bites my lip to gain entrance our tongues wrestle once he's inside. Naruto eventually wins and we explore each other's mouth with his tongue almost down my throat. My chest moves in rapid speed up and down I place my hands under his shirt on his back massaging the arc and bottom half; he arches into my touch. This is one of his hotspots and he moans into my mouth. We break the kiss him wanting more and me needing. He licks up the shell of my ear then kisses my lobe. Butterfly kisses were places in a trail down my neck until he hit a spot above my collar, both my and his favorite. First he started placing kisses in the area but slowly he steps up to licking, sucking, and then biting the area. He knew what this does to me and he smirks into his actions. My eyes roll to the back of my head I decide to get revenge. I capture his lips to stops his next move and pull us up I break the kiss at the moment he doesn't know what to do, Naruto's face reads flustered and confused._

_'What are you doing?' _

_I glare at him. 'Shut up.' I playfully slap his face and start going to work on his neck. The tension that was there before is gone. Naruto was too busy melting into the mark I was leaving on his neck. It was his turn to have quick breathing to fiercely blush, and moan my name. His neck was so sensitive and I got bored so I moved to his ear. Teasing him I blew into his ear then sunk my teeth in. Biting and pulling on his lobe while my fingers crawl down his chest. A moan is muffled into my hair and all I want to do is tease him at the moment. So next I grab his hair and make him look at me we peck, and I lick his nipple. He raises his pelvis and almost knocks me off his lap. We kiss again and its sloppy lips all over I tilt my head to deepen it. I remove myself and am about to reach down to play with his nipples._

_'Naruto you in there?' I hop off him so fast and hide behind the spare wall. He turns his back to whoever to button up his shirt._

_'Uh yea come in…' Can you say awkward?_

_I peek around the corner to see Kiba standing there._

_'I don't want to know but fix yourself. The party still going but they need us back on stage.'_

_Naruto tucks his shirt and puts his hair back in the pony tail 'Eight more to go?'_

_Kiba nods 'Yea.'_

_'Alright let's do this man!' Naruto ruffles Kiba hair and they walk out smiling like idiots. I go to the dressing room in the bathroom and look at myself. My hair is all out of place, I'm pink and red in certain areas, and my clothes look like I was just in a bar fight. I pull a comb from by pocket and slick by hair back again. Then I fix my clothes I look like a mess. I pull up the website on my phone and logged in to the chats forums on the site. Everywhere in the world someone is watching them perform many people saying they wish they were here, how lucky they would be if they got an ounce of sweat. The site is so packed the internet crashes on my phone. Sure both Kiba and Naruto were very attractive but there are more fans that love them for their music than for their look._

_There's a knock on the door and Sakura enters._

_'Are you coming? The second song already started.' She turns and leave I quickly follow behind._

_We make our way to the front trying our hardest to be polite doing it. Naruto tattoos are glissading from his sweat; him and Kiba giving it their all. Kibas' guitar solo comes up and Naruto moshes along with the crowd. He jumps up and down head bangs and the rubber band on his pony tail breaks. I heard Deidra's over dramatic gasp all the way in the back of the room; he goes along with it grabs his fedora off of Sakura's head and kisses her on the cheek. She blushes so hard I hold on to her in fear of her fainting. Sakura has probably been named enemy number one by many people in the crowd. Kiba still ripping on the guitar Naruto pulls out a cigarette and smokes it a little until he has to play. The crowd quickly eats it up him smoking and singing on stage. At the end of the last rift Kiba walks over and has him light his as well. No one could believe it the crowd and MTV crew goes crazy, but our friends don't were us to this kind of stuff. The next song is a fast up beat dance song so Naruto decides to pull me and Sakura on stage. All three of us dance together and he even let Sakura sing along with him into the microphone. We're young and living ours dreams; we're having so much fun Sakura doesn't mind when he dips me on stage._

_Were all dancing having fun when the door suddenly opens. Everyone in the crowd, the band, and even the camera men turn to see who's coming in. Hinata sashes in with a white dress on that stops mid thigh showing how her legs go for mile. The dress is sleeve less with sequins from the bottom of the waist line to mid way with a turtle neck but looser. Her shoes were a pale soft purple color, pearls in her ear, her hair parted down the middle big and bombshell like and her lips were red. Hinata looked hot not even going to lie probably looking the hottest I've ever seen her. Everyone in the room practically undressing her with their eyes. Naruto turns around whisper something to the band. The band begins a slow song and Naruto and Hinata make eye contact. _

_'I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me.' Naruto begins to sing but steps off stage towards Hinata. She takes her cue and walks toward him too. We all just watch in awe at this movie moment between the two. People clear the path for both of them to walk through. At some point we all expect her to open her mouth and sing to but she just smiles and let's Naruto sing to her. I try not to be jealous but I can't help it and this is putting an even bigger wedge in my relationship with her. They finally meet and Naruto holds her grabs her waist and they head toward the stage. They get to the base Naruto grabs her by the waist and lift her up on stage. The Sax solo comes on Naruto grabs her chin and kisses her passionately In front of everyone. Hinata shocked because her blush is obvious, but they stay like this until Naruto comes in to sing. The song ends and they applause louder than they have all night. Naruto looks into the crowd grin so wide._

_He speaks into the microphone 'That wasn't planned.' Everyone laughs it up and he goes along with it. The show goes on from here and Chelsea plays their last song. Kiba ad Naruto take a bow and they exit the stage. They mingle with fans and sign autographs, then their rushed off for an interview. I'm so proud of them and think it's time to tell him. The moment is great and I feeling pretty positive about everything at the moment. So I text Naruto to meet me in the bathroom when finished. I sit patiently on the counter and watch the interview on my phone. They interviewer talks about how unpredictable and wild the show was, how amazing it was, and how because they gave positive energy so did the crowd. Naruto and Kiba respond with how they couldn't do it without each other, Naruto didn't know if Hinata was still coming, and they spoke of their matching tattoo 'Chase your dreams' except there in different places. They both lift up heir shirt to show national television their tattoo, except the world was probably looking at their bodies. They look so cute with their shades and hats, and their signature grins. Then the interview ends and goes to commercial. The dressing room door opens and I look to see Naruto._

_'Hey.'_

_'Hey.'_

_He pounces on me like a hungry wolf. He starts kissing me all over and gets what little lip stick on me. It's hard not to submit to his actions, but I must stop this we have to talk._

_He sucks on my weak spot but I push him away. He looks at me in confusion and I button my shirt before answering._

_'Naruto…we need to talk.' I'm too shy to look at him in the face so I pear at the ground._

_'Um…sure.'_

_'Try not to interrupt okay?'_

_'Okay.'_

_'Naruto.-I take a deep breath-I love you and not in a brotherly term. I'm in love with you, and I wake up every day for you. I'd do anything for and I have. I've gone hungry so you could live your dreams, followed you to a school to be with you, came out to my parents, and I'm willing to do more. Naruto I need you to help me live for me to feel alive. We've been through so much together too from rehab, to scandals, until now when our lives are still a hot mess but moving up .I need you to feel complete and right now I'm pouring my soul out to you. This more than a school boy crush this is loves Hun, and I want it with you.'_

_I'm proud of myself I actually got words to come out. It was short yea but at least I spoke. I smile and look up but my happiness fades when I see his face. He looks disturbed and confused and I just pray he doesn't hate me._

_'Say…something please.' I can already feel the tears ready to leak from my eyes._

_He looks into my eyes, they read I'm sorry.'Sasuke I don't know what to say. I mean I have no idea where your feelings are coming from. I appreciate everything you've done for me but I can't return the feelings. Plus you and me could never be together.'_

_His words pierce so far through me it feels like I'm permanently pinned to the wall._

_'You can't what?' I whisper._

_He screams 'I can't love you.'_

_'Why is it my personality my looks, am I not smart enough for you, what's wrong with me?'_

_'You're a dude. A gorgeous one but a guy none the less.'_

_My eyes almost bug out their sockets with that being said' Naruto, when the fuck did you ever start caring what others though?'_

_'I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks. Just like how I'm not giving a fuck about this conversation. What are you going to do Sasuke hmm cut your dick off and we'll be together?'_

_'No don't be stupid dobe! How the fuck are you going to say nothing is between us we've had sex need I to remind you!'_

_At this point were screaming at each other to much emotion in the room. I hope everyone from here to China can hear us to expose him. How could he not care about this situation, about me?_

_'Do you not hear the shit your saying you sound crazy! I fucked you so what that doesn't many were together. I told you, you can have sex with any gender but you only fall in love with one. Obviously you're not the one. Plus me and Hinata are getting back together. Hello were you not there when we just kissed?'_

_Ouch he was really throwing dirt in my face right now. 'How can you not have some emotional connection with someone you had sex with? We're not talking about a one night stand; no we're talking about fucking someone over and over and over again. News flash Naruto you cheated on her with me, I love you so much I put me and my best friend's relationship to the wind. How can you live with yourself knowing that you pulled that shit?_

_He was red in the face and his eyes they like silted. 'You just said it yourself we fucked. You hear me Sasuke we FUCKED!' He's now in my face like he's about to hit me screaming spit all over my face. I fucked you I didn't have sex with you. So it was like a one night stand for me every time except I imagined you as someone else. Sasuke oh wait you want to know what didn't change some screaming whiny bitch under me chanting my name every time.' The tears were flowing down at rapid speed now. He saw this smirk in my face enjoying my pain. 'Also not my fault you fucked your best friends man Hun! How about you stop spreading your legs all around town Hoe!' He bucked up on me with the last word._

_I couldn't be angry at this point. At this point I was livid and slightly remorseful. I wanted to punch anything with a pulse. I just wanted to scream until my head busted I wanted to die more than anything. Everything went white and my next move wasn't really planned. I pushed him into the wall._

_'Ouch wtf Sasuke my head is bleeding.'_

_I stormed out the dressing room. 'Sorry hoes don't care about anything but dick.' How dare he call me a hoe when he's fucked everyone in this whole town .That's probably one of the reasons he was on television tonight. At this point people are banging on the door demanding to be let in. I don't give a fuck anymore about anything, what is life?_

_'What the fuck is your problem Sasuke Are you trying to make me bleed to death?'_

_I'm gone at this point I'm numb all I feel is heat. 'Do you love me?'_

_'No!'_

_'What if I died?'_

_'Yea…wait what?'_

_This is the calmest I've sound all night. 'Would you care if you kilt me?'_

_With that said remorse flashes for a second in the sky of his eyes but he becomes angry again. 'Your making no sense, what are you talking about, you sound crazy!_

_I walk away closer towards the door. He follows suite and I hear 'What are you doing', 'you'll never be loved acting this way', and I swear I even heard 'Sorry I can't.'_

_I turn toward him 'GET OUT NOW!'_

_He pulls away from me face turning blue. 'Who the fuck is you talking to?'_

_'…'_

_'I said who the fuck is you talking to?'_

_'I'm talking to you, you killer!' I hiss at him._

_He obviously is taken back because for the first time in a long time he is silent. Silence surround us just him and I in this room starring at each other. His eyes reading confusion and worry, mines reading sorrow and regret. I rub away the rest of my tears before I grab his hand. I clutch the door handle and say my parting words._

_'How does it feel to know you killed me?' I swing the door open and kiss him hard and rough. He is stunned but kisses back like a farewell kiss. I finally bite hard on his lip dragging it with me as I pull away. I pull away with this smirk of satisfaction when I see I busted his lip. Blood drains down his chin and some trickles on his shirt. I've finally won one. I guess you can say I rest in peace knowing all of this was caught on national television, broadcasted live in time square. You don't love me? Naruto I'll expose you for what you really are._

_I'm last seen smirking and waving goodbye for my last performance. I text Naruto's phone as forward saying Sasuke Uchiha is dead. I stroll over to the window enjoying my last breaths as I light a cigarette. Mhmm mhmm life is good. I smirk at my shit filled comment. I sit on the window frame looking down at all of New York, New York; I wink at her blowing kisses goodbye. I turn backwards, hang upside down, snort a little coke before I leave, and I jump. I jump like people do in bed commercials. I jump into the cold comfortable arms of death and smile. It's a long fall but I can feel my soul leaving me so I think my last thoughts. I think about Hinata and I feel sorry for doing what I did, I think of Sakura and feel happy because now she has a better chance with Naruto, I think of my friends and feel I'll see them on the other side some day, I think of my career it was short and sweet but I'll be known as the greatest actor of our generation; plus what other 20 something you know is nominated for a Oscar, I think of Itachi and I hope he isn't too hurt by my action, I think of my parents and I think fuck them, and finally I think of Naruto, how could I love you so much but grown to hate you?_

_I'm falling and it's not happening quick enough. I'm falling and I feel the goose bumps appear. What am I in love with death? I snort at this. I'm falling and I think one more thing… Life she's a bitch._

_(Sasuke's POV)_

_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

I'm falling I'm falling I'm getting ahead of myself in the 's go back a couple of years shall we?

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 18

Origin: California but I'm of Japanese and European descent.

Style: Rock and roll chic

I was born into a nontraditional family Japanese family. My friends joke that I was literally born with a silver spoon in my mouth, and that my blood runs blue. Ha ha not funny and I really can't help if it's true. Blame my parent it's my dad's fault. He was at a point in time a famous rock star. He also lived the typical wild rock star life drugs, booze, women. Then he found the light of god walked into it, and he has never looked back since. So now in current time he is a catholic priest and we attend church every…single….Sunday. My mother on the other the hand she is an interior decorator…. So were pretty much living the high life in New York. But no matter how high were in life, he would not accept the fact that I Sasuke Uchiha is gay. My dad if he knew he would say my soul would burn in the pits of hell for eternity, my mom not so sure what her thoughts would be. I do know her thoughts are his thoughts and his thoughts are bad. Even though the fact that my eldest brother and cousin are flaming gay, they sweep it under the rug and in seconds it's gone. No not I because I must live up to Itachi and I know I'll never reach. In time I've accepted that, when my dad will I don't know.

Summer is coming to a wrap well basically over because school starts to tomorrow and I'm not ready. I go to school Konohagakure High the school for tech, arts, just plain stupid. By just plain stupid I mean the whole population who bought their way in, and those of us with talent. By buying I mean the school is in an upper class neighborhood, were parents send their snobby upper class children to attend, you probably think I have no room to talk. But I can talk because I have talent. I'm an actor and probably the best of our generation, I'm not cocky it's called confidence. That's what I mean by talent as well there are those that don't live in the neighborhood get in with talent, and only the best of the best and_ he _is one of them.

_"Beep, beep, beep!"_

"Sasuke-chan wakes up."

With the alarm blaring I smacked it off the desk, I'm not a morning person.

"What time is it?" _6:25 "God!" _

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain Sasuke now up" Fugaku demanded as he banged harshly on the door. Having no problem with knocking it off the hinges for education.

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at the statement. Good old dad.

8/10/09

This year is going to be off it I can feel it. You'd think waking up the morning of your senior year you'd be excited. I'm excited for the last day to get out of here. I hurry so that I can get to my theater class before anyone else. Before I hope in the shower I pick a pair of boxer, my black skinnies, black Docs, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of boxers.

(10 minutes later)

-Sigh- Breathing in and out as I gargual and attempt to style my hair. Some say it looks like a ducks ass I say it's original.

_"Do you hear me crying tears like dia-." -Spit- _

_"Hello?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"On my way why ?"_

_"Cause I want to get a good seat in homeroom."_

_"I'll be there shortly, chill Neji."_

_"I'll see you soon."_

_"Bye."_

_-Click-_

I race down the stairs hopeful to grab some coffee. As soon I enter I see my mother making breakfast. I make my approach and kiss her and I can feel her dimple underneath my lip. I then reach and grab the nearest cup and pour myself some.

"Sasuke sit and have some breakfast." cheerily she says

-Sip- "Can't want to get there early. Plus I'm picking Neji up so can I get the keys?"

She smiled "Sure take the Rover."

"Bye mom."

"Goodbye sweetheart." she chirped

(17 minutes later)

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Hey Neji."

The rest of the car ride was silent because both of us were defiantly not morning people, so talking was kept to a minimum. After 20 minutes we finally arrived at school I parked around back not wanting the groupies to spot me.

When I arrived to first period I spotted Professor Kurenai and walked towards her to give my greetings.

"Sasuke how are you, how was your summer?"

"It was great checked out a couple schools, and did a couple productions. And how are you Professor Kurenai?"

"Oh that's great because there's a school production coming soon, and I think you'd be great for the lead."

"Yes I will defiantly look into it." I smile at her and she returns the smile and walks away.

_-Click- -Click- -Click-_

_Here comes Gaara.._

How do I know it's Gaara? I know because the clicking are heels and he is the only guy at KHS who dares to wear women's wear. Is Gaara gay yes very, buy he's comfortable and that's all that matters really. I look to see if I can spot the sound and there he is red heels and eye linear. Two things that Gaara could never live without.

"Sasuke" he says flatly

"Gaara...how are?" my eyes follow the students piling in.

" I'm tired...but seeing Deidara will make me feel a lot better." he purred

I crawled in my skin a little but played it off "Cool"

"Let's get to our seats announcement should start soon."

And as if they were listening in the office the PA Blasted.

"Good morning Konoha Gators!" "Welcome back to a long awaited school year, please stand for the pledge of allegiance."

_At least they didn't have Tsunade do it this time she sounds as happy to be here as the rest of us_.

"You may be seated for the moment of silence."

Everyone sat and there was a silence and in the silence is what sparked the opportunity for the slackers to sleep, for people to text, and other things that weren't suppose to do in the moment of silence. I look around and I'm already bored with this place.

Kurenai took her eyes from the ceiling to us "Well class what they didn't mention is we're going be doing auditions for a play well musical in the next couple weeks. So those that are interested please sign up in the hall outside."

"Alright let's get started..."Kurenai's voice faded into the background and as Gaara leaned over and that instantly caught my attention.

"You signing up?" he whispered

"Of course, are you?" I looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Of course." he smirked and we continued to smile at each other as class went on. Gaara and I have always been in competition but it's never got in the way of our friendship. Gaara has been my best friend since I can remember and nothing will ever stop that.

(Two weeks later)

"Welcome everyone...please sign in and take a number" Kurenai smiled at all the hopeful faces in the room. I look over to Gaara only to see him looking emotionless as ever, and all snuggled up against Deidara. Sometimes I see them together and I grow green with envy because I want somebody to love as well. There's only a select few that I love in this world but I couldn't be with them in a relationship. At the same time I feel like no one is ever good enough because they all want something. While feeling envy I also feel relieved because the pressures of having a boyfriend would just slow down my career and that's what I'm focused on right now.

"SASUKE!" I whip around so fast.

".."

"They need us on stage." Gaara says gaining his composure once again. We rush to the stage but have to wait because equipment for the band is being set up.

"Go boys just be careful" Kurenai says from the bottom of the stage. We walk right into center stage because it seems pretty clear. I look up at Gaara he gives me the signal to continue. I open my mouth and...

_Boom_

I'm in the chest but also hit with the smell of citrus._. Who is this idiot on top of me_? From a distance there we look to be in an awkward position. Cheers, hoot, and hollering could be heard in the background

"Shit man are you ok?" a concerned voice says just completely ignore everyone else. I then feel his hand grab mind.

"What...the...f-."Mid sentence I just stop because when I open my eyes I see the most gorgeous eyes. His eyes they were deep and blue as the ocean . I've melted right then and there. He was scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously, his smile radiated, his hair was golden like the sun and long to past his chin (like Minato's), and skin was personally kissed by the sun herself. He was the total and absolute opposite of me. American looking blonde hair blues, I black hair black eyes. He was perfect like a Greek god, a god who just smacked me in the head. Ouch my head; I close my eyes for a secound and think.

_Who are you stranger?_

**Author's Note: Awesome I know right :)! Yes I know very much indeed. You know what it was so awesome your going to come back and read again. It was so amazing your going to read again and your going to review too. Am I right am I right? Ok your so cute tell your friends bye bye^^.**


	2. Things to be done thank god it's Friday

**Chapter 2**

I feel like a teenage girl just swooning over him like this. Just staring and getting lost because my eyes not knowing where to start first. I feel my heart beat harshly against my chest, and I'm pretty sure he can hear it. No longer feeling to act my age I hide behind my fingers. He could tell you he remembers this part as much as I do. Sure we could laugh and joke about it now but back then humor was nowhere near in the situation

Professor Kurenai: "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Professor Yes, why are you whispering talk louder?

It feels like I just stood next to two very amped up speakers for hours on end and my head is ready to bust. I check it's not bleeding but I am very sore in the center of my forehead. Even if I wanted to put this behind me it'll be in my face for some days from the bruising. I bruise easily. Red eyes meet black eyes and I slightly jerk back in shock. My reaction must have caught her off guard because her eyes went from worry to confusion.

She finally speaks "Sasuke, sweetie I've been in your face this whole time of us talking." Professor Kurenai said as her worry began to comeback. The next part is funny because she read my 'wtf' face her reaction still makes me giggle.

"Oh god can someone carry Uchiha to the nurse?" With her saying that Naruto cutely raised his hand.

"Since you know…" He looked at me then back toward Kurenai. "I caused this I can do it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You really will?''She was too happy for my liking when Naruto said he would. I looked toward her to stop but she ignored me.

"Yea you know it isn't a problem."

"Excellent!" My eyes were closed and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wait…no I don't need to go to a nurse…I'm fine." I looked up at her slightly glaring but failing with this pounding in my head.

Kurenai wasn't taking my shit and I could tell from the look on her face. From the outside in it seemed like a motherly concerned look, but I knew it far too well. She gave me that same look when I was dating Hinata and I was still trying to convince myself I was straight. She gives the look and I don't really argue about the matter at hand with her anymore. This would be another moment where I'm going down in defeat.

I and she sat there for at least five seconds having an ongoing staring contest. The class froze waiting to see who was going to give. After forever she cleared her throat and I just looked down.

"Naruto."

He swooped me off my feet (if I could put it in that way) then I and prince charming were off to the nurses. Walking down the hall not awkward but not pleasant ether. If you were walking by probably you think it's strange I mean its one boy carrying another. I was praying that this little trip wouldn't take long. Knowing my luck it would take forever, we would see my parents on the way, and it would be broadcasted all over the world with a big rainbow sign saying gay! Yes I'm screwed much.

"Why carry me?" It's going to be long walk why stay silent the whole time?

"What?"

"What made you want to carry me? You know I'm heavy." I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. His smile is the only one that makes me feel all fuzzy inside. He also probably the only person that makes feel like a girl at the same time.

"Oh I don't know just instincts I guess."

"Oh" I wasn't satisfied with his answer it was a closed ended answer. He must have detected my disappointment cause continued.

"The way you were acting back in the theater…I was thinking your legs weren't functioning." He smiled guess proud of his answer. Thinking of his reason made me smile too.

There it was the nurse's office. The words may have been chipped but the crystallized window gave away its little secret. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath. I don't know why this pleased me so much. Just as we about to enter Ino was making her exit. She had an ice pack in one hand and some designer bag in her other. The hairs on every part of my body stood up and I try to hide my face in Naruto's shirt. His shirt smelled nice like Hollister cologne for men but that's beside the point. Ino just stood there she paused for a second, I'm guessing cause she probably couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Naruto, Sasuke hi. Uh what are you doing here?" Her voice chirping with every word. I hate when girls chirp or make their voice all high. It isn't cute. I look up at him; I caught him with his eyes all in her chest. I felt he wasn't gay but this just proved it. But Ino's breast aren't hard to stare at when she is just broadcasting them to the word through her top. Honestly they look nice and her dad got his money's worth.

Ino clearing her throat brought me back to Earth. I look at her face and she is beaming from catching us staring at her breast. EW god I'm not interested cover up, I wish to say but don't.

"We…uh had an accident in the Murphy Theater and uh…yeah." He tried to cough to hide his blush but not working.

Ino's face said it all, why are you carrying him then? Naruto took the hint deepening his blush even more.

"It was a freak accident, I sort of hit Sasuke in the face with my guitar." Ino was shocked and so was I. I don't even remember being hit in the face with a guitar.

Ino smiles and says "Aww Sasuke."She looked at me."Are you ok sweetie?" She cupped my face. I felt her temperature rise on my skin. Probably blushing cause she's never had this much contact with my face.

"Yea I'm fine" Ino's hands still haven't left my face at this point. This whole event has been awkward and too much exposure for me thank you. If it isn't for my acting I don't care for the attention.

"…So Sasuke Naruto you know I dance on Friday and it would be great for you guys to come. I am the captain and we just came up with a new routine and we just got a new arrival for our new costumes too. And you know it's our senior year and would mean a lot to me us well you know my team. So wh-"

Naruto gestures for into to follow us.

"Ino come in with us, Sasuke needs to be checked on "

We all walked in together the nurse Shizune greeted us properly. Shizune seemed to be a little worried when she saw Naruto; their relationship was on a more personal level.

"Ino didn't you leave 8 minutes ago why aren't you in class?" Shizune said with a very strong glare.

"Oh I was just telling Naruto and Sasuke about the game this Friday, and you know how it'd be great if they were to come." Shizune still gave her a suspicious look. She then turned her attention towards Naruto and me.

"Naruto what happened?"

"We were in the Murphy and Sasuke was standing on the stage. In the rush of trying to get the band equipment before Kurenai started class, I ran into Sasuke here –he points to me- and hit him with my guitar." Shizune just rolled her eyes checked my head for damages.

"You know Naruto you got to be more careful." She looked at him with a stern but caring look.

"What if Sasuke was seriously hurt?" Naruto looked at the floor with that being said.

"Sorry Sasuke." I nod my head just a little bit speechless. It couldn't be helped the gesture was cute.

Shizune began to further inspect my head she gives me some Advil for my pain. She says that with ice my swelling should go down and that there might be slight bruising. Wrong Shizune major bruising. I look over and see that Ino still here and still talking. I wanted to just pick her up and throw her but I'm a little light headed at the moment.

"Alright Sasuke you seem to be alright except your light headedness but that should pass. Let me run to the café real quick to get you some ice for your head." I shake my head to let her know I agree.

It's like Ino couldn't wait until Shizune left the room to start grabbing on Naruto. 'Oh Naruto your so tall' 'Oh Naruto your muscles are so big' 'Oh Naruto your smile is so nice'. She giggles, a flip of her hair, and leans in some to show off her chest. EW! I couldn't help to look over when she was tugging on his shirt asking about it.

"So who again?" Ino looked at me to see if I knew. I just looked because I missed when Naruto said it the first time.

"It's an old school rap group you know A Tribe Called Quest?" I don't really listen to rap so I honestly don't know. Ino tried to fake her way through knowing them but was failing. So she turned on the charm and flirted because you always with what you know best_._

"I really like how your shirt and your shoes match too."

"Thanks I just bought these Vans; I liked the plaid first time seeing it. I really like original stuff."

"Yea clothes no one else has? Is that why you cut the sleeves off?"

"Yea yea and you know it is still sort of hot outside, with the weather being bipolar."He smiles and Ino took this as here chance to compliment him once again.

"Oh hahahaha Naruto your sooo funny! Well it shows your muscle and tattoos that look amazing by the way. What's your latest one?" The glue isn't going to stick if she keeps batting he lashes like that.

He points to the area between his hand and elbow. "Is that Marilyn Monroe, you know people say I look like her. She beamed." Her pink nails crawling to the spot and rubbing the tattoo.

Ino was so wrong I couldn't help but interrupt.

I say "That's Jayne Mansfield. You know the original bombshell?" They both turned in shook. Ino looking angrier then shocked. Naruto was the shocked one in this situation.

"Oh really Sasuke and how do you know that?" She was pissed but I don't care she been pissing me off this whole time but I hadn't given her attitude.

"The whole pinup modeling thing is interesting so I research it when I have the chance."

"Oh." and on that Shizune entered right on time.

"Sorry Sasuke the vendee machine was acting up. I brought you a granola bar and water to help with light headedness your feeling."

"Thank Shizune. Could we leave now?"

'_Bing Bing Bing'_

"Well I guess but let me write you a note to second period. Ino get to class I'm not writing you a pass."

"Fine. Bye Naruto bye Sasuke." Being late though wasn't going to stop her from giving Naruto's hand one last squeeze and whispering something in his ear. On that note she left with both her and Naruto in a bubble state. I felt sick not from my head but from my stomach.

Shizune wrote us our passes and we were on our marry way. I was sort of upset because I missed my drama class and I had I.B. physics next. The up side was Naruto walked me to class he seemed to forgot about his encounter with Ino. We ended up talking about his tattoo. The story behind it is his Grandfather is a collector of old vintage movies and out of the bunch actresses he had seen she stuck with him. Plus he had a thing for pinup so it was like a package deal. He expressed how he thought it was cool how I wasn't into normal stupid teenage stuff. He though a lot of people of our generation didn't know real talent, real art. I thought that was funny and made me think what is normal teenage stuff? Is it thinking about how to get boobs and vagina? Then I defiantly not into normal teenage stuff.

_Room 339 (the trip here was too short)._

"Well this is it?"

"Yea. Thank you for bringing me to the nurse today."

"It's hard being a hero." I just looked at him like seriously? After staring at him for so long he finally just burst into laughter.

"I kidding I kidding but it was my pleasure. Well guess this is where we say bye "

"Bye Sasuke." He put his hand out in front of me.

"Bye Naruto." And I shook; he parted with a smile his outline disappearing down the hall.

Naruto I like his name. Every time I hear it I'll think of the rising sun in Japan. He made my day better than I thought it would be. My only regret it was that I didn't get to ask if he was new or not. I mean I've never seen him around before so more than likely he is. If so maybe I could show him around, yea defiantly show him around. Thinking about it made me bite my lip. I didn't notice until Shikamaru pushed my shoulder. The poor kid because that probably took a lot of energy for him.

Knowing he finally had my attention he leaned over and whispered.

"Why so happy?"

I laughed "I can't be happy?" his face literally dropped and I had to choke back my laughter to not disturb the class. I looked over to him staring at the ceiling. Knowing I lost his attention.

"Shikamaru there's no clouds up there." I sung then smugly smiled at him.

"You come in smiling and laughing; we usually only get shit eating grins are smirks from you. Then you come in patronizing me about clouds. What's with you today Uchiha. Did they award you actor of the century and carry you out on a golden carpet?" He smirked he could be such a smart ass sometimes, but he was right I was acting slightly out of character. Today then world saw the dork in me.

"Yes and they pledged their allegiance. Couldn't you hear them, all together in unison 'All hail Uchiha, all hail Uchiha? The greatest actor of our generation, the greatest actor of our generation" He was silent probably thinking or just speechless probably the first one. That was my cue to turn to face Iruka. I studied ahead of what he was talking about any way so it was ok for my mind to wonder. During lunch I really need to go see Professor Kurenai and let her know my current status. Also need to check up on about audition for the new play she was talking about.

***_Mental Check List_***

_Let Kurenai know I'm ok_

_Find Gaara and let him know what's going on_

_Pick up a script_

_See about auditioning times_

I was brought out of my thinking when I saw Shikamaru flick some imaginary lent off his vest. There defiantly wasn't anything there. What is it snowing lent now Shikamaru? Thinking he is all high and might with his damn vest. It's like he collects them a different color, style, size, and pattern every day. Today it was a blue one with 2 yellow and 2 red stripes. He always must match too that why his Vans are red and his shirt is black. I swear that kid has OCD. He feels me looking at him and decides to look over at me.

"What?"

"Why vest?" I ask.

"What?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. You're the one with the obsessive vest disorder.

"I said why vest? You never notice you wear one everyday not matter the weather." I could tell he was taking what I said to thought because he looked toward the ceiling. He does his best thinking when he's looking toward the heavens. He loved clouds and looked at them when ever his lazy ass wasn't sleeping. Shikamaru has been my best friend since either one of us was thought of. His mom and mine have been friends since they were diapers. For as long as I've known him he has always been three adjectives lazy, intelligent, and sleep addicted, and now currently he is a vest addict.

"You ask me why vest? The same goes for you why boots, for Gaara why heels, for Kiba why Nikes, Ino why designer shit? Face it everyone at this school has some weird obsession for some article of clothing. So I'm not a vest addict inside these walls I apart of the majority. The majority is normal and the minority is weird. So I'm normal." His face was blank but I could tell he was feeling triumphant for his comeback. We always had these conversations where it turned into a contest of wit. With us both being some of the brightest in the county it's like that sometime.

'_Damn' Shika 1 Sasuke 0_

"Hn."

"Ha ha. So what got you in such a good mood today?" I arched an eyebrow to his question and he tilted his head to it.

"This cute guy had to carry me to nurse office today."

"Oh. Why did you go to the nurse?"

"He hit me in the head with his guitar. You probably don't know him though."

"With his guitar?"

"Yea with his guitar why?"

"Just checking, because that doesn't sound weird. So who is he?" I glare at him but continue.

"His name is Naruto. He's blonde, blue ey-

"I know him."

I give him a questioning look before continuing "What? How we've gone to the same schools our entire lives."

"Naruto isn't new he went here our freshmen year but left and came back this year. Well he was here part of tenth too but he had to leave."

"He was? Why haven't I ever met him?"

"Back then you was into different things then the rest of us."

"Wait what?" I was really confused I hung out with Shikamaru a little less back then, but we still hung with the same crowd.

"We use to pop pills and you didn't remember?"

"Oh yea and that's how you know him?"

Yea they did a lot of people in our grade did our freshmen year. It was this ongoing trend you could say. Now people still do pop pills but not as much cause were more concentrated on getting the hell out of here. That was weird to say the least. Shika popped them though because it made his dreams better. Even more weird.

"So why did he leave?"

"He got addicted to them and his parents sent him out west to go to rehab, he lived in Arizona with his grandparents after returning from California, and his parents knew that his grandparents would be moving back to New York so he moved back as well. I went to his welcome back party during the summer."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"You were but you visiting Itachi at Harvard remember?"

I couldn't see my face but I'm sure I looked shocked. "Yea I remember I said I didn't know him and left for my trip."

"Yea."

Iruka looked directly toward the back at me and Shikamaru before speaking. That was sign for us to shut up. He usually lets us talk if he wasn't teaching or if we knew the material. Even if you did know the materials still whisper while he lectured. It was usually Shika, me and Shino who got to talk and do whatever. Shino usually didn't talk so mostly me or Shika.

"Class the bell should be going off in 3 so take this time to pack up." With that said he just smiled and cleaned up his desk. Many of us rushed because A. Lunch was next period and it was a rush to get there for the good food and B. Kakashi would be coming in here soon and no one wanted to get a view of what they do.

"Are you going to lunch?" I looked up at Shikamaru

"I'm going to see Kurenai first then I'll meet you out side." He nodded at this.

_Bing, Bing, Bing_

I love how the bell works on my conversation schedule.

I'm walking through the hall in a fast past but not too fast where I could trip on my feet. I have to because if I don't I might get stop by the groupies. Those girls are crazy. I'm not even over reacting. Those girls make Twilight fans look sane. You try dealing with it it's odd, so I glare every girl that looks my way. This makes me come off as 'cold' or 'mean' but you're crazy so I have to be. I known for stuff like that and my acting. Girls are known for fighting other girls over the role of my lover in shows. Girls are weird that's why I don't like them. I don't know if everyone knows I'm gay but it should be obvious, it's not like I'm hiding it. I dated Neji before that was like my coming out party.

I'm almost to the theater when I see Hinata I nod to her and she winks back. Even though we don't go out anymore we still playful flirt with each other. Hinata is one of the few girls I can call friend. Sakura and Tenten are my other friends. Sakura is like this indie liberal activist like girl and Tenten is this really ruff tomboy. It's funny because Tenten is like one of the guys but she's on the dance team with Ino. She says she's doing it for her car I think she's doing because she wants to. Then Ino and Sakura are like best friends and their both like ying and yang. Ones a material girl and one is down for the cause, one loves pop and one loves poetry, one hands out cupcakes for homecoming the other will you a pamphlet about the rain forest. The only thing I know they have in common is there infatuation for me; well Ino still has it but Sakura not anymore really. Speaking of Sakura I have to ask her if she is doing the new play. She isn't really an actor but she does one everyone now and then.

I reach into my bag to grab the granola bar Shizune gave me; I've missed the good part of lunch already. I push up on the other door into the Murphy. I see Kurenai sitting center stage when I walk in.

I yell "Kurenai!"

She looks up and around.

"Hi Sasuke." She greets me with a warm smile. "Are you ok?"

I approach the stage to sit with her and offer the rest of my granola bar. She politely declines it.

"Yea I'm good Shizune said there should be slight swelling but I'll be ok." She nodded and smiled

"Good, good can't have one of my star actors being hurt. Especially since I just wrote a new production you might like."

Oh god she's scaring me talking about I might like it. The last time I 'liked' something we ended up doing the Grinch Stole Christmas. So I just glared at her.

"No Christmas movies." She smiled. "I said I wrote it myself."

"What's it about?" I'm still a little skeptical

"Well you know how for sprit week we have the festival on that Friday?" I shook my head in agreeing.

"Well I was thinking we do a play about a gay couple and their struggle. It'll be real theatrical and dramatic."

I look into her eyes and I see she's excited. I think the idea is good so I nod.

"This play could also shine some light on GSA. Since you know we have to look out for our other clubs."

"Sounds like a great idea, so when are auditions?"

"Next Friday." For the normal actor mastering your lines and learning them for an entire play by then would be impossible. That stuff was impossible for me when I was in the 5th grade, that's child's play now.

"It's going to be a long play, were talking about short inter mission and all. It's also beneficial to us since pride week will be that weekend as well. " She was probably doing a little happy dance on the inside.

"What's that the third week of October? Why this, what's make you want to do a play about gay pride and all?"

"It's sort of a way to put both our names on the map. The polls show that their club is lagging the most. Plus, plus, plus there are many gay, lesbians, bi's and actors that go to the school. This is a way for everyone to come out and show their support." She chirped. Ugh I hate chirping. She must really feel proud of herself.

"Hmm." I take everything she said into consideration. It doesn't seem so bad, but there's a really high chance this could blow up in our face.

"So with being said I'm going to need you to round up a group for flyers, making treats to eat during the show, and live music."

"Alright I have home economics this period so I could talk to Coach Gai about it. I'm sure the cheerleader and student helpers would love to help with this school spirited even. The band though can't use the school's band or orchestra?"

She looked at with disappointment.

Her looking at me like that was disturbing. "What?"

"Sasuke sweetie I want live you know modern bands. Since this is a school for the arts I sure there's many people at this school with a band. And I'm sure these kids are looking to be the next Nirvana, so let's throw them a bone. I know I want you to hold an audition, OMG you know like a battle of the bands! Bands from far and low could come duke it out. Oh Sasuke this is going to be fabulous! You need to make flyers immediately auditions, the Saturday after the auditions!"

Yea she was defiantly proud herself and I swear she didn't take a breath the whole time she was speaking.

"So you want me to handle all of this?"

This whole little mission in the words of Shikamaru sounds 'troublesome'.

"No I want you to get you to get your little squad together, what are you guys called?"

I've never seen Kurenai smile so hard in my life. I know why because she thinks our clique name is cute and silly. What do you expect to call ourselves squad 8?

"D.I.S. Diamonds in the Sky."

Was it a bit silly? Yes. Where we a clique? I guess so. Did we kick major ass? Defiantly. The name was silly but we meant serious business together. There's a story behind the name though. You see diamond part comes from the four of us make a diamond, and Shika's love for the sky the clouds. That's the story basically. People always think it's so cute when we speak of it but were a force to be reckoned with.

"Aw it's so cute. But I know each of you, and I know you guys can get the job done and make it happen. So shoo shoo and round up your group lunch is almost over.

She hands me a clipboard and sends me on my way. Guess that was her plan all along to dump all the work on us. It's weird cause she usually first one to provide a helping hand. I don't know but I need to worry about getting the square right away. I've text everyone already and they should be there before me. I check my watch and see we have a good 10 minutes until lunch ends. That should give me enough time to assign people and set dates. I start to run when thinking she wants us to have all this done by next Friday. The halls aren't crowded crowded so I arrive at the square in five minutes flat.

When I arrive everyone stops what they were doing and turn toward me. I nod and we take our seats prepping for the meeting

I sigh before starting "So basically Kurenai want us organize auditions for the play in October, organize a Battle of the Bands for live music for the show, and she wants us to organize some kind of bake sale or sale of food for the inter mission as well. On top of that a float still needs to be built during sprit week for the drama club." I had to speak fast and quick without interruptions.

Everyone just nods in unison waiting for me to continue.

"Our main dates we really need to focus on right now are next Friday and Saturday. So we need flyers, exposure on the announcements in the morning, money to buy food and other supplies, and to set up equipment for the battle of the band auditions."

I looked to make sure I had their attention Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes Hinata?"

"To make money how about we judge the first bands for the battle, and have students pay to come to the final show where they could vote too."

We turned toward Hinata her idea was genius because I wouldn't even though of anything like that in this time. She caused me to me smirk and she smiled back.

"So what do you think Sasuke?"

"It's brilliant let's do it. Now with that being said were all going to do that one event together but we'll each have individual things to work for this assignment. Hinata you will cover it being broadcast all over the announcements for the week, Shika you will handle all things to do with equipment, Gaara this weekend you will handle the posters with the dancers and cheerleaders together and see who can make the best posters since there is a rivalry there, and I will worry about setting up the arrangements for the food and get final dates ran by administration. I also will be doing poster work with Gaara this week everyone is invited if you like. I would like to meet on Sunday for the posters and have them up Monday by the end of lunch. Any questions?"

As usual there were none. I could tell the others were excited because everyone was smiling even Gaara. Probably not as much at the others but at least he was smiling.

_Bing, Bing, Bing_

"Well there's the bell let's get going."

In Home Ec Professor Lee though my idea was youthful. Yea that's a complete shocker and said he would be more than happy to help. As long as we provided money he would provide his best cooks. I also spoke with Ino in that class about getting the team together to make posters. At first she wasn't all excited for it until I told her the cheerleaders would be there. The dancers and cheerleaders have some sort of rivalry with each other's team. With that being said she said they all would defiantly be there on Sunday. I knew she couldn't resist after telling her that. In another part of the building somewhere Gaara was doing the same thing with his sister Temari the varsity cheer captain.

My next class psychology went by smoothly and now I was on to the next class gym. This class Kakashi was the teacher. Kakashi was this witty perverted man not going to lie he reminded me of myself slightly. Kakashi was great but why in the hell did they make him a P.E. teacher? I think they switched him and Gai's positions.

This week though we were working on track but Kakashi jumped to the next unit which was volleyball. I personally enjoyed it whenever my family got a chance to play with one another. Kakashi was going through most of the rules and positions of the game. I already knew most of them so I let my mind space out for a minute. While staring off into the daze I saw golden hair and heard howling laughter. It was him, it was Naruto. He was like one of those Roman gods you read about. He was running with Kiba around the track. They ran past me and Kiba nodded towards saying hi, and Naruto smiled as to say hi too. They finished their laps and were our walking to sit on the grass. I noticed as they were walking by their eyes would glance over to my area.

When that happened I would look forward and pretend I didn't see anything, but honestly my cheeks were on fire.

"Oh class that's another thing I wanted to talk about Asuma class and ours will be combined for the volleyball unit. Has anyone see Asuma?" Kakashi said

There were some no and there were some yes but we all knew where he was. He was probably on a smoke brake or with Kurenai. I could hear from behind me that giggles probably jokes about Asuma and Kurenai's sex life. I slightly turn my head to see Naruto and Kiba sitting right Neji and me. Neji and Kiba were good friends so it wasn't strange, but Naruto was sitting right behind me.

"Well since Asuma isn't here we'll put you into teams on Monday. Alright head off to the locker rooms the bell is about to sound."

Kakashi never looked up at us once will speaking his face buried deep in his book.

Walking back I run as quickly possible with Neji running by my side. I was in a rush to get home this weekend was going to be busy and stressful. There were lots of things to be done. Thank god it's Friday.

_**Authors Note: Sorry for putting way down here at the bottom and btw don't own any of the characters are products in the chapter.**_

**__****Thanks for reading and it was longer right? Pretty proud of myself and please review.**

**__****XoXo, Lou**

.


	3. I luv you turkey sandwiches

_*****Authors Note***: Ok this chapter is really short and I guess you could say it's a filler.I would like to think you guys who are putting me on your alert list and adding me in your fav authhor thank you very much. This is chapter three and I hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Hun**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Hun_**

**_Chapter 3_**

When I got home later on that evening all hell broke loose. Well it started when I was texting Gaara about poster making. He said I should come over Sunday since no one really has plans on Sundays. I agree with this already knowing I'll have to run it by my parents, I mean one missed day of church wouldn't hurt. So before Momma Bear and Papa Bear get home I clean the already spotless house, and I brush my teeth. I can't approach my parents with none clean teeth. Dad usually picks mom up from work; she can't stand to be the one driving while in traffic. So when I hear the door opening I hop off my feet. They walk through the door my mom greats me with a smile and a hug; while dad grunts in a welcome. I ignore his assholeness and lead both them to the fire place. Over there I've set up brownies and hot chocolate. My mom is a sucker for chocolate anything and Dad loves dark chocolate brownies.

Mom rushes to the table to inhale all the chocolate. She says in between bites "Sasuke…mmm…what's the occasion?" Dad just stares at me while he nibbles on his brownie. "I wanted to talk to you about church on Sunday." Time literally stopped when I said this. By time I mean father stopped all movement to give me his frozen gaze. Mom kept moving too busy at the moment while she's on her sugar high. I stopped being intimidated by his gaze years ago so I continue "Well I was wondering if I could go over to Gaara's after first service?"

"No!"

"Why it's for school purposes."

"Are you two working on a project? Why can't Gaara come over here?"

"Well sort of like a project Professor Karin asked us to organize for this really big play. This play is important and is going to make a lot of money for our department."

I see his face and know he isn't buying it. "That's not important. How is doing this drama stuff going to help your future. Sasuke drama isn't going to help you get to heaven. Your going leave god so you can be dramatic? I would consider this if it was for educational reasons but your reasoning's are unacceptable."

I expected him to shoot it down because he's never really supported my dream of acting. My father wants me to go to Harvard and become this big time business mogul. Maybe he doesn't want this for me because he knows how dangerous the spotlight is, or maybe he truly just wants me to be Itachi. Honestly I don't really care because this is my life and I have to live it. I usually don't really react when we have these little arguments, but he said that stupid word '_unacceptable_'. Words are just words but this word just brings up a bunch of foul emotion and thoughts about me. I stump out the room heading towards my room.

"Where are you going?" I don't answer just have to get to my room before this town loses a priest. I need to get away from this house so I text Shika asking could I come over. He says it's ok and I pack my bag just for a couple nights. I stomp back down the stair shades on my face and bags in my hands. I get to the bottom of the stairs when I hear "Where do you think you're going?"

I try to stay calm; as calm as I could be right. "Out."

I take the Rover since I still had the keys for it from earlier. Shika doesn't live to far away from me so I get there in 30 minutes thanks to traffic. I pull into his drive way seeing the sunset and I know Shika is probably somewhere watching it in the house. Shika house was pretty nice and usually when I came over we would watch the sky on some balcony. Yes cloud watching has been put on my list of hobbies thanks to Shika. I call Shika and tell him to come outside so we could watch the show in the truck. We've done this before it was soothing. His lazy ass finally makes it outside after five minutes and first thing he does is yawn. Yes a yawn I don't get a hello or Sasuke what's wrong but I get a yawn.

"Were sleeping out here tonight?" I ask because he comes out with pillows, blankets, and food.

"Yea."

We have always done this since we were younger. The sky is beautiful tonight so this is a perfect time to camp out. We push the seats up making more room in the back of the Rover. Shika then sets up the blankets and the pillows. I wonder if he could have fit the air mattress in there, probably not though. We finally settle into the back laying on our stomachs watching the sky. Shika hands me a turkey, tomato, Swiss sandwich. I love his mom she's a private chef, but these sandwiches are more than average. We usually have sandwiches when I come over, but his mom was sandwich king.

"I love your mom. She makes the best food."

"Yea but she's difficult. I don't see how my dad deals."

I only smirk at this because everything is difficult to Shika. We lay there and eat the only sound is our chewing. We savor the moment until we are completely blinded by some cars head lights. The car parks beside three other cars already in the drive way. I look at Shika his response is.

"I think their having a party."

I raise an eyebrow asking him to further explain.

"Earlier a catering company brought food over. Also in their back yard lights and balloons are set up, but then I saw the old man smuggle some kegs in. It might be a dinner party but it'll probably get a little stranger later on in the night.

"Is it going to get loud? Will we still be able to sleep outside?"

"Probably not they never really do; so sleeping outside is ok."

For the rest of the night Shikamaru and I just talk. His dad comes outside lawn chairs and beer in hand. We have a drink and more sandwiches with him. We notice people gradually leaving the house next door. We decide to make a game out of them. We spot them coming out the door, guess if their drunk or not, and we tell by the way they drive out. Most of the night Shika is winning. Finally the last couple comes out they get into the car that blinded us earlier. It was dark but I still could slightly see their faces. The man and woman have their back to us. The man though looked a lot like Naruto from the back blonde hair tan skin the only difference is he is a little taller.

"Drunk."

"Huh?"

"Drunk the woman maybe; man not so much."

I forgot all about the game I was stuck on if that was Naruto, who was that woman with him, and why would he be next door. The neighborhood Shika lives in is filled with mostly older people and couples with children.

"Sasuke"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No what did you say?"

"I think that's Naruto's parents. No I'm sure that is."

"…"

"His mom's red hair is hard not to miss."

"Oh what would they be doing next door?"

He shrugs. "For the party I guess." He yawns. "Well I'm going to sleep I tired.

"Yea." He was right it was almost two in the morning. I check my phone before I sleep though. My mom texted me six times asking me where was I and asking was I safe. I throw my phone to the front and decide to call her tomorrow. Right now it's time for sleep.

_That night I have a dream about myself. It was less a dream but more of a nightmare. I made it finally in the acting world. It's the nights of the Oscars and I have three nominations. They're for my latest movie where Sakura is my co star she nominated for one. It's weird because Sakura that I know of never wanted to be an actor. From what I know she wants to be a doctor of some sort. We sit next to each other in the dream clapping and smiling for everyone who wins. They finally call the categories I'm nominated for and I win all three. Of course I thank production, my agent, and I thank Sakura saying I couldn't have done this without her. It's a happy moment for everyone. Then Sakura's nomination comes up and she doesn't win. She smiles and clap for the winner, but I can see the tears in her eyes. She excuses herself from us to go to the bathroom. I follow after her; she hears me and runs._

_Sakura finally reaches a dead end of the hallway. When she turns around to look at me her face is read with anger. I look at her very confused. I open my mouth to speak but I can't. I look back at Sakura she's coming toward me with a chainsaw. First I look at her crazy wondering where she got it from, and what are you Jason funny? I race down the hall making lefts and rights trying to escape this crazy bitch. Finally I make it toward this white room and I hide in there. No surprise here the room starts to spin. I freak out and try to scream but nothing still comes out. Sakura walks in psychotic grin on her face. She takes a heel off and throws it at my head. It cuts me and blood trickles down my chin. I mouth why are you doing this? Surprising she understands me._

_ 'Because you always get everything you want, and finally I get a shot in the lime light and you steal it away from me.'_

_I mouth that I was sorry please don't kill me. She could care less for my cries; she limps toward me chainsaw in her hands. I scoot back until my back hit's a wall and I know there is no way out now. She reaches my face. From there everything is in slow motion and I see it happening moment by moment. I close my eyes not wanting to see this not wanting to know my life is ending right now. My eyes are closed until I feel blades break the skin. The world goes mute and all you hear is._

_"BLURRRGGGHH.'_

**_Author's secound note: Tell me what you think. I care for you guys opions and your thoughts. Tune again for Chapter 4._**

**_XoXo Lou_**


	4. Act like a lady!

_**Hun**_

I shoot up at the speed of light; eyes opened marinating in my sweat soaked tee. Can your heart burst from adrenaline? I hold my chest praying to God it won't. I have to remind myself it's just a dream, Sakura would do everything to keep me out of harm's way; Shika's soft snores bring me to Earth. I look over and see the sandwiches unfinished. The sandwiches being the probable cause of my nightmare; can't really say what caused the dream or what triggers nightmares in the first place. I do know though that it's time to brush those teeth. When I hop out a tall old man with silver hair past his butt waves me good morning and I do him the same. In the hand he's not waving with has a chainsaw going. He turns around and starts screaming in French. I don't know what caused this, but angry old man yelling in French holding a chainsaw. Just had terrifying dream about a chainsaw, and French the one thing in life I really sulfured with. While his back is turned I run. His mom left the door unlocked so I make sure to get up the stair quietly. First things first I brush my teeth. Brushing my teeth is theraptic for me; it calm my soul. I usually brush my teeth when something bad happens, or if I'm stressed. The more shaken the harder I brush. Brush, rinse, floss, and spit. I love the way mint feels. Shikamaru's bathroom has a window you can look out over the sink. I stare into the now empty lawn the old man was in. As I gaze over there lawn I noticed how green the grass is, and how nice their flowers look. That old man must take pride in his lawn; because honestly it looks really nice. I continue to scan it, but something catches my eye. Some tan blonde struggling to get in blue jeans. Funny if I didn't know better I'd think it was Naruto. He looked like him long blonde hair, tan, tall and dressed how Naruto would be. You'd think it was him right but he's yelling in French and has this weird tattoo on his stomach… I blink to make sure I'm not seeing stuff. I lean on the sink and watch the kid. After watching him squirm on the grass for five minutes and finally takes the pants off. He waltz of half naked in boxers and a hunter's hat and checks the mail. Then there's more angry yelling, he runs inside, and disappears. After seeing the show was over I go down stairs to the kitchen. At the bottom of the stair you can already smell breakfast. There's McDonald's on the counter and a yellow sticky note. The note was from his dad telling us to enjoy. So I grab the bag and walk to the car. I hop inside trying to avoid hitting him, but I lick his face to wake him up. Yep it wakes him up but I dangle the McDonald's bag in his face. That action shuts up anything he was going to say and he just snatches the bag away. Looks like pancakes, sauage, and hash browns for Shika and an Egg McMuffin for me. We eat in silence savoring every bite. We give each other looks throughout eating, and I decide to tell him about my dream later. A loud scream comes from across the street and both of turn to see the problem. That also reminds to tell Shika about all the interesting stuff coming from the house next door. Naruto comes from the back of the house riding one of those mobile lawn mowers, but this time he was fully clothe sadly. There was now a silence a rare one, this silence screamed confusion and many questions. He looked pissed and he was pouting. Honestly he looked real cute but it was funny too. We just stare at him mow the lawn like it's the most entertaining thing we've ever seen. Shika was just finishing up his last bites and I was already done.

"What do you think he's doing there?"

"I really don't know but I know that house has been real interesting the whole morning."

I basically spill everything that happened this morning to him. From the old man, to the French, how I thought Naruto was Naruto, and even the McDonald table thing.

"That is interesting."

"Do you know who lives next door?"

"I've never seen them before except the old man you spoke of. I think he's a gardener or something. My parents never had them over but they did just move in."

"How long ago?"

"Like over the summer…when you were gone."

"Oh…"

"Yea…I'm going to say hey you coming?"

The question was tempting but I didn't want Naruto to see me like this.

"Nah I got to get going my mom keeps blowing up my phone."

Shika gave me an understanding nod and begin to clear the food from my trunk. I climbed to the front and Shika fixed the seats in the back.

I rolled down the window "Are you coming back?" Shika said.

"Yea just let me clear things up at home."

He nodded then I backed out of the drive way. The last thing I saw was Shika crossing his lawn and Naruto doing the same. That image stayed glued to my mind the whole drive home. It never struck me that I was going home to face my parents. I pulled into the drive way and saw a shiny 65 Mustang Convertible and knew it was my brothers car. Knowing he was there sort of eased my mind a little.

I unlock the door and is greeted with the smell of chocolate chip cookies. You'd think this smell would be made by a loving mother to welcome you home, but I know Itachi made them. Even though Itachi is going to school for business but he's majoring in coking as well; my father just doesn't know yet. Itachi has always been a natural born cook but my father wouldn't be very fond of the idea of Itachi being a chef.

"Who's there?" my mother say.

"Me…Sasuke." She rushes toward me.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so glad your home…I was so worried..Are you safe, hungry here Itachi made cookies; oh sweetie I'm so glad your home", she weeps. My mother then wipes a few of her crocodile tears; and people wonder where I get my acting skills. Doesn't she know faux tears won't make me love her; I'm just so sick of the bull with her. Itachi pokes his head from around the corner and walks over and rubs mother on the back. She felt the rub but she didn't see him roll his eyes as well. I felt a little better now but wouldn't fix my funk.

"Sasuke how are you?"

"Could be better and you?"

Mother lets out a big sob signaling more tears are being released.

"Mother stop crying you'll wake father; now let's all move to the kitchen for cookies."

She shook her head in response. Itachi helped her to the kitchen like she was a crippled old woman. Show wore her powder pink Chanel suit today; I hope it doesn't get dirty because she'll be pissed. I remember one time when I was 4 I drew on one of her suits with lipstick, and I got a serious beating that day and the one after.

"Sasuke are you coming?", Itachi says.

"Yea."

My mom was sitting at the table drying her crocodile tears. I sit and wait for her to finish up her little performance. We sat for five minutes just waiting; my mother is very talent in theater obviously. You see Itachi knows this too but he still rubs her back to console her. The tears dry up and she speaks

"Sasuke I'm so sorry. I understand how important acting is to you just like you understand how important church is to your father. Just why can't you understand him? The same passion you feel about you acting…your Dad holds that same passion for God."

"Because mother you obviously don't understand." I say as calmly as I could.

"How so Sasuke you can tell me."

"Because mom...out of all of the plays I've been dad only has been to one. From 1st grade when I played a flower in the little caterpillar to 10th grade when I played lead in Romeo and Juliette he has never been there. Every time father wanted to do something I was always there. Especially when it came to church no matter to fundraising, giving up my weekend to help the church, and even getting baptized I've always been there. Even on Sundays when I just want to sleep I go and now you guys are telling I don't even have a choice that its go or death. I can't even miss one day so I can go out and do something I love even though I never missed a Sunday! Now mother tell me how fair that is?"

She sat there silent and I honestly couldn't tell what she was feeling, but then she puts on this sweet smile and know my mom is gone. She grabs my hands

"Sasuke sweetie your father gave you life, puts a roof over your head, puts food in your stomach, and buys does little boots you like to wear. How could you betray him huh? Remember Sasuke when you were five how you discovered your love for acting in church; that it was the first time you acted and ever fell in love. You remember don't you? How that day you ran to me saying mommy mommy I want to be an actor! Also remember he's the one who paid for those acting classes; paid for that coach. He bought the plane tickets so you could go audition for this and that. Don't you remember who helped you find this hobby you love and helped you mold it; you remember?" She ended the little speech with a perky smile but I could see behind it. I can always read people and discover them. Her last line was total disrespect and I think she did to add insult to injury.

I inhaled really hard "That's what you think it is huh? Well I'm not going to give any satisfaction of yelling, cursing, or just getting angry I'm just going to tell you straight. This hobby acting it's my life and you can't say it isn't because I act as though I like you and him every day. I act to escape my pain I act so I can breathe. Acting will always be here and it'll be here after you're gone. Again here you com fending for dad like always making an excuses for him once again. Tell me mother why would he put so much time and money into me not to see his investment flourish. You and dad don't seem to realize that throwing your money at us won't solve the problems we have. Your money can't replace your love, your temper, or make up for lost time. All my life I've done what you wanted without a second though. With that said I'm going to spend the night at someone's house and I'm going over Garra's tomorrow to make posters, and if you don't like it kick me out I dare you!"

It was my turn to smile at her and settle the score board. I got up and made my way to the door ignoring her cursing, and yelling. My mother decides she is not done yet and throws objects towards my head. One successfully hits me and I turn to her. She smiles as Itachi tries to restrain her and I smile at her.

"Oh mother you should quite down before you wake Papa; he wouldn't think your acting very lady like."

With that said I slam the door but I know she is screaming and acting a mess. I also know father will wake up and won't be very happy, but I also know they won't get to loud. Image is way more important to my parents; even greater than money. I hope in the car and drive to Gaara's he will know what to do.

I arrive at Gaara's and just let myself in I know his parents won't mind. I walk into the kitchen and his brother Kankurō was in there eating a sandwich. Kankurō has had a crush since forever so he stop chewing and winks at me.

"What bring you Sasuke?"

"I need to talk to Gaara."

"He's upstairs." He points up to the ceiling.

"Cool."

"You've been warned!"

"Whatever…"

"Sasuke babe what's w-"

"I'm leaving."

He said more but I didn't hear him like I said I was gone. I ran past Tamari while going up the stairs. She grunted and I grunted back sort of a way of us greeting each other; she has always been sort of guyish for as long as I've known her. I don't know how in the world she is a cheerleader. I can hear bumps and noises and even see Gaara's wall vibrating. I know he's having a sex but I still storm in.

"Gaara we need to talk now!" I walk in on Garra and Dei having sex like I predicted. Deidara gets from on top of Gaara and shields him it covers him but doesn't cover Deidara butt. Gaara gets up and puts on boxers.

"What's going on? Deidara cover up."

I just tell him from what happened Friday afternoon to what happened a couple minutes ago. I just rant and rant until I feel better. Talking to Gaara always makes me feel better and he's always willing to talk. So serious no matter what he is doing he will put it on hold to help me. Gaara is one of the few people I can say I love in this world. Deidara got up and walked to the bathroom. Gaara waited until I finished.

"Your mom's a bitch you know it I know it we can't pick our parents."

It was true what he said and just to know someone took my side made me feel better.

"We should do something fun to get over this hump. Hey Shika text me earlier about a party going on tonight, you up for it?"

"Sure."

I wondered why Shika didn't text me but then I remembered that I turned my phone off. I exited the room to check my text. I had a couple text messages but none were really important. Shika did text me so did my mom she said it was ok to go over Gaara's. I wonder what made her come around. For the rest of the evening Gaara, me and his siblings watched movies until the party started. Deidara left after the first movie his mom had a date and needed someone to curl her hair. Ten o' clock came pretty quick and next thing you know we were taking showers, fixing our hair, and changing our clothes. We took my car but Gaara was the designated driver though. We all knew Kankurō and Tamari were getting wasted and I had a bad day and needed to let off some steam.

"So what's the address?" I asked.

"7790 Middle Brooke Lane."

"Isn't that Shika neighborhood?"

"Yea. You think Shika is having a party?"

"No it isn't his address."

We turn into Shika's neighborhood and we pass Shika's house to find a parking space because the streets are packed. After riding around finding nowhere we decided to park in Shika's drive way. We know if something happens we can always ditch out in his house. The light in Shika's room is on Gaara and I knock on the front door. We wait a couple seconds and the Shika opens the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." We say in unison.

"So are you guys lost?"

"No we just needed to park but do you know where the party is?" Garra says.

"Next door."

"At Naruto's?"

"Actually it's his grandparents house...It's a long story but we don't have time."

Shikamaru doesn't like being late it annoys him to the end of the earth. We make our way down stairs but I was both nervous and angry. I was nervous because I was going to be partying with the boy whom I liked and angry because Shika didn't tell me we were partying with Naruto. We went outside and Gaara signaled for his sibling to get out the car; and we were going to the party. We crossed the lawn making sure not to crush the amazing flowers. Ino greeted us drunk and offered us drinks until Shika walked in. She grabbed his hand, whispered something into his ear, and grabbed Shika's dick. For the first time ever I saw him blush and they disappeared into the crowd. Gaara followed to protect Shika and Tamari followed to knock Ino one in the head. Just leaving me and Kankurō alone and drinks so we served ourselves.

Kankurō says "To…tonight huh?"

"Yea toast to tonight!" Music bumping around us we drink to that I smile and he winks at me.

_'Sasuke.'_

_'Sasuke.'_

**_"_****Sasuke!"**

This is the second night in a row that I have popped up at lightning speed; this time only to smack Shika's hand away from poking my face.

"Shika…the fuck it's to early for you to-."

"Sasuke?"

I finally open my eyes and the hand poking my face wasn't Shika's it was Hinata's.

"What the fuck Hinata what are you doing in Shika's house; w-?"

I stop talking because I notice this isn't Shika's bed or his walls or even his room! I also notice that I'm naked, Hinata's naked, and Sakura's naked as well. I don't even know how Sakura got naked or where she even came from. I do know I don't know where I am and whose house this was. I can't even remember what happened last night. I can guess I had a threesome with girl one and two but how we got here I don't know.

"Hinata did we-."

We both look up to see the bedroom door opening. Naruto walks through eating a bowl of cereal when he sees the image in front of him he drops his bowl. The sound of the bowl making contact with the ground woke Sakura up.

"WHAT THE FUCK MOM I'M SLEEPING! God damn my head hurts th-." Sakura finally opens her eyes and looks around looking at Naruto and then at both me and Hinata; exposing her breast and cherry blossom tattoo down her back to us all. She goes from looking scared to blushing when she looks at me. I don't know why she blushed Hinata's nipple piercings were exposed but that was the least of my worries. I'm worrying because I fucked Hinata and Sakura in his bed and he might be mad. I don't even think of what I have to do I know I have to save my ass. I'm already embarrassed why not go out like an asshole. I get up ignore all the questions being asked grab my stuff off the ground and make my exit. I barge past Naruto but I make sure to address Hinata before I leave.

"Oh and Hinata I'll call you later."

I strolled out and flexed my ass for the crowd behind me. When I was far enough from them I ran faster than I had ever done before. I was running for the exit but it took me some time because Naruto's house was big and confusing. All the time running I couldn't help but think

'_How the fuck did I get here?'_

**_***Authors Notes***: Way way sorry for uploading so late but I planned to upload after my irthday but that was a long time ago! Anyways new chapter readit, luv it, and you know LEAVE A COMMENT! Alriwght Thwank Yew!_**


	5. Keep following along chapter 5 is long!

_**Authors Note: I don't own any of these characters obviously but I do want to own you guys comments. Seriously one comment who ever left it thanks and no Sasuke isn't going to die idk you just have to read it. Is that's why no comments cause everyone thinks Sasuke is going to die? I don't know don't really care because I'm writing this for myself suckas :p!.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Hun**

My heart beats faster than I could run. That's astonishing because I run so fast my legs cramp. I run on Naruto's lawn not giving a fuck about the flowers or messing the lawn up. I see Shika's cherry wood door and feel home free like in baseball. I bang and bang and bang on his front door; thank god no one drives by and sees my ass. Finally they open the door and take a picture of me naked; good thing I was covering my dick. They all laugh Shika, Tamari, and Kankurō even though Kankurō was staring pretty hard. I storm in too pissed and humiliated to scream at them right now; I pop a couple Advil, and take a brief nap saying goodnight cruel world. The smell of muffins invades my system when I wake up. Shika's bed is so warm and comfortable I never want to leave but I have to because I remember its Sunday.

I hop out of bed put on some of Shika's clothes, and walk to the kitchen Shika and Gaara are sitting at the table talking. They look up from talking Gaara stares and Shika snicker at me; I flip him the finger and grab a muffin.

Garra says " How was your sleep?"

"Good."

"So when did you realize…where you where" Shika snickers.

"Why did you leave me there?"

Garra butts in "I was looking for you I finally found you and you said just leave you there. I tried grabbing you but you know your way bigger than me."

I nodded to that it was true I was bigger than Gaara; anyone was actually. Gaara was a small boy but he was taller than most girls. He wore heels so he could measure up to us but he was still very small like a girl.

"I don't remember shit from last night! My head hurts and I woke up next to Sakura and Hinata naked. Only thing I remember is something with Kankurō and even that is a blur."

I rub my face hoping something will come back to me but nothing. Shika has this shit eating grin like he knows something I don't. I punch him.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Tell me what you know?"

"Know what?" he giggled.

"Tell me or I'll burn all of your fucking vests!"

It got serious because his smile faded.

Shika put down his muffin and said in his usual bored tone"Alright alright boys and girls gather around for story time."

_(Shika's pov)_

_We had just arrived to the party and Ino greeted us she grabbed my dick. As you all saw because both Gaara and Tamari had chased after me. Soon after Gaara and Tamari caught me and Ino sitting on the couch, as Ino was rubbing the zipper of my pants whispering in my ear. Tamari practically comes in bust down the door and drags Ino by her ponytail onto the floor. Ino gets up and scratches and claws at Tamari. Oh course by this time a crowd forms and then Naruto comes in and breaks up the fight. No major damage was done to either girls but that didn't stop Ino from running off at the mouth Tamari surprisingly walked away, I grab her and held her to calm her. So everyone is partying I'm dancing with Tamari Gaara with Deidra and Kankurō is off somewhere everyone is having a good time. Again another crowd forms but this time over in the pool house. I grab Tamari's hand and guide her over we get there and see you and Kankurō drinking taking body shot and having fun. For a minute everyone is dancing drinking having fun again but someone breaks out a wine bottle and a few people break off into a bedroom in the pool house. Among the people is me, you, Tamari, Gaara, Kankurō, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and even Naruto and a couple more of our friends. We start playing spend the bottle and there are a couple stupid dares but then it becomes serious. It's Kiba's turn and he dares the girls to strips to bras and their underwear everyone is drunk so of course they do it. Everyone's attention in the room turns to Hinata ;Kiba and Naruto are trying to talk to her along with everyone else. The game eventually begins to die down someone turns music on and everyone starts doing their own thing. Everyone begins to dance Naruto tries to dance with Hinata but she rejects him so he steal Ino from Sakura. I guess you see the disappointment on her face so you dance with her and Hinata. Ino see this gets mad and pushes you into a corner and start dancing with you. Sakura and Ino then get into this argument about who's going to dance with you. Then Sakura goes over to Naruto pulls him up on the bar and starts practically having sex with him in front of everyone. She is taking his shirt and pants off kissing him all over. Ino reacts by getting and bringing you up on the bar and doing the same thing. Naruto pulls Hinata up on the bar everyone is shouting rooting yall on. Then Kiba tells Naruto about somebody throwing up and he leaves. So the three girls start attacking you, you're kissing them and theiy are kissing you. We all leave but a couple people do stay to watch the show. Gaara, Tamari, Kankurō, me and Naruto are relaxing in the hot tub too drunk to care right now. When Ino into hopes in naked Naruto cocks a smile at her and she sits next to him. The next moment we see you, Hinata, and Sakura run across naked and a group of people following foot Kiba being the ring leader. We hope out the hot tub and follow you; Naruto and Ino stay I guess she gave him head I don't know. The mob heads upstairs and you three head for a bathroom seeking a shower. The three of you get completely naked and Kiba pulls out his camera and start recording. I and Gaara are busy trying to stop the filming and get the crowd to leave. You're performing oral on them they were doing it back to you the atmosphere felt like porn. Everyone would cheer even more the more graphic it got. When we finally got to the front where you were you were fingering them and Gaara was trying to pull you off. You were so drunk you pushed him and said you were having too much fun. I was pulling you but you were so wet I lost my grip and you fell. You kept saying we were being annoying and let you live your life, chanting it like some religous sum. We apparently were annoying you so bad that you grabbed both of them and barged out the room angry cursing and raising hell. Everyone followed you until you finally settle on a room and slamed the door shut in front of everyone. We banged on the door but the door never opens everyone gets bored and goes back to the party. Well you were the party for a while. The room you were in earlier was completey empty, we got tired of looking and eventually went home and that's how it happened._

"If it helps you weren't that into it."

"How do you know?"

"Your body gave you away."

He looks up to me to see my reaction I just look him in the eyes. The room falls silent and it stays that way for a while until the door bell breaks the silence. We all look up to the door and Shika approaches to open the door. It's Hinata she has this blank expression and tells us if we want to be on time to make poster we need to get going. Shika invites her in and automatically she sits next to me.

I say "How are you?" Honestly I'm afraid to ask this question. It scares me because I could've pushed her to her limit this time.

"Fine and you?" I look her in the eyes before I speak.

"Amazing." I respond and I pat her shoulder.

She kisses my cheek and then asks to use the shower. As soon as she leaves Shika opens his mouth to say something slick

"You know if I didn't know you Uchiha, I'd swear you liked girls."

Too tired to respond so I throw a chair pillow at him. Shika is such an asshole and I know he gets satisfaction from stuff like this.

"There is only enough time for one more person to take a shower" Garra says.

"Well I've had a night filled with sex so I sort of need it." I look towards Shika.

"I actually took one this morning Gaara is the one that needs to shower." He points to Gaara and I just look at him.

"So we're going to take a shower together?"

"Yea" Garra says. It's not really a big deal for us to do this for I'm not attracted to him neither is he to me.

Hinata finishes her shower and we hop in at record time for we already are running late. Eventually were all in the car and I'm sitting next to Hinata. Were driving coasting enjoying each other's company until we pull up to Ino's house. Then that's when I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Like my stomach literally dropped itself and nerves hit me because I think I made out with Ino now she probably will stay under me. Then I think I made out with Sakura too and I don't want to give her false hope. So I take a deep breath and walk with pride into Ino's house. Tenten opens the door and hugs us all since we are all really good friends then she looks at Tamari with a shit eating grin.

"Ready to get that little cheer ass whooped today?"

Tamari just smiles and say "Yea sure I am. I got this competition in the bag"

"Competition what competition?" Hinata says from behind Tamari.

"Oh no one told you Hinata well the dank dancing divas, and the radical cheer squad is having a competition to see who can make the most posters for your thing. So far the dancing hoes are winning but now that the cheer captain is her hopefully I'll set off the vibe."

"Oh" Hinata says.

Tenten rolls her eyes and Tamari just barges into the backyard like she owns the place. She steps up on the table and says.

"Alright cheerleaders since we are the leaders of the school I want 50 posters from each of you, got me?"

They all just nod and just continue to work. Ino locks eyes with Tamari and they stay this way until Ino speaks.

"Your late and get off my table also where's Shika?" Tamari's right eye twitches a little before hoping off the table.

"Him and Kankurō went to go do some guys thing they said they didn't want to be around glitter and stickers and other girly stuff. Probably went to the park to watch clouds or something."

Ino's smile falls a little before she speaks "Oh well your here Sasuke and that's what matters." Ino creeps towards we and runs her fingers on the middle of my chest.

She then links her arms with mines and leads me to the table "Well since everyone is here let's really get started." I sort of cringe but follow her.

"Well Shino and Sakura aren't here yet." As soon as I said that Shino comes walking out the house drinking water. In a way it's creepy but to know Shino it's not. Gaara following behind him as well, funny because I didn't notice him get up.

"You wouldn't happen to have brought Sakura with you did you?" Ino says in the most bored tone ever to Gaara.

"No." He answers in the same bored tone as her but he rolled his eyes. Gaara really doesn't like Ino or Sakura and he has made it obvious on many occasions. Ino has tried getting back at him for it before once and only once because she defiantly learned her lesson from last and Sakura came up with this stupid prank to humilate him infront of everyone in the cafe. It was the end of the year in 8th grade, ask anyone and they will remember. After their damage was done Gaara just ripped Sakura and her apart in front of the whole café. It changed who Ino and Sakura were as people, and it made Sakura became better and Ino became worst; making them who they are today. See Sakura was like Ino at one point but then that happened and she changed into someone who cares more for others beside herself. For Ino she became worst to the point so no one would ever hurt her like that again. So now they never liked each other and never will. Soon everyone gets back to work and it becomes fun. It was a really competition literally and the girls were getting creative. Tenten and the dancing divas cute out posters to look like instruments, and the cheerleaders started to make 3D pictures of crowds and music. Everything was coming along smoothly then Sakura walks in. She'll practically floating on air smiling and she's is even glowing. She walks over to Ino and hugs her.

"Hey sweets." Ino turns around and gives her this look and so do I.

"Sweets? When did you start calling me that again?" Sakura and Ino use to call each other stupid dessert nicknames. The messed up part is that they had some kind of sexual meaning to them.

"Oh just said it, um I'm going to go and get my stuff out the car ok?" All while Sakura saying this I can feel her stare on my face. I look at her we make eye contact which causes her to blush and look away.

"Tell your mom I said hi" Ino says.

"My mom didn't drive me here."

Ino stands and arches her brow "Oh who did?"

"Naruto."

When I say everyone I mean everyone stops what they're doing except Tamari and Gaara of course. Sakura smiles and practically blinding everyone with her glow.

She giggles "What?"

"Naruto? How that happen? When? Is he still outside?"

"Yea he is and we'll talk later Ino."

Ino grabs Sakura's hand and leads her to the front.

"Hinata want to get some water with me?" I look over to her face she looks anxious but nods. Finally we find the glasses after 10 minutes and I noticed Hinata's shape in her clothes. Even though she was only wearing a slouch shirt, leggings, and cowboy boots her figure was very present. She look very beautiful I'll be sure to tell her that later. Were just chilling in the kitchen sipping our water making casual conversation. Ino, Sakura, and Naruto turn the corner well we basically hear their footsteps and they enter the kitchen. Before they enter Hinata comes and stands in front of me with her back to them. I guess she did this because she was embarrassed of the events last night, or maybe to hide my shame aswell.

"Omg Sasuke were you and Hinata in here making out?" Sakura says then they both giggle her and Ino.

"Ino where's your bathroom?" I say.

"Uh down the hall to the left. Want me to show you?" Ino bats her fake lashes and smiles.

I just walk past her causing everyone to laugh even Hinata who doesn't laugh at others pain. I pray her bathroom has toothpaste in it. To my surprise it does even though it's only a half bath. There is a portable tooth brush on my keychain, it's obsessive the way I brush my teeth but it's better than drugs. I brush and brush and brush to the point where my gums bleed and the tooth paste is red. I'm even seeing red and I can't help it though I'm nervous especially after last night. I spit and rinse and begin to head for the backyard again. I swear everyone in the backyard except a couple people have the attention of squirrels because every time someone walks in they all turn and stare. Turning my nose up to them all, I walk to my people but I couldn't help notice how Naruto smiled when I walked in. Now I don't know if it was because of what happen yesterday, no actually I'm positive it was because of yesterday. So I just sit and ignore him to the best of my ability. I go back to decorating my poster socializing with my friends but I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I'm not the only one Hinata does too we both look at each other I look over Naruto, Ino, and Sakura are staring at us and talking.

"Did you-?"

"Yea." Hinata responds.

"Should we?"

"No ignore." I say.

"Kitchen?"

I nod.

Gaara see this too and follows as well.

Gaara says "Weird right?"

"Yea extremely strange I-." before Hinata could finish Gaara's phone rung cutting her off. He looked down and read his text.

"Shika said he's outside." As soon as Gaara finished his sentence they walked in. By they I mean Naruto, Sakura, and Ino they looked at us and we looked at them but we walked away ignoring their glances. Outside Shika was waiting but we forgot to tell Tamari so Gaara called her and we all jumped in the car. Tamari comes and jumps into the front just to be next to Shika.

"Hey Shika."

"Wassup."

Tamari looks at me through the rearview mirror and says "You know Naruto and those two were talking about you two right?"

"How you know it was about us?"

"Because Hinata he defiantly said Sasuke and he defiantly said Hinata."

"What they say?" I said.

"Well for starters Naruto was the main one speaking he talked about how cute Hinata was and how nice she looked. Hinata he basically said you were a cutie for you Sasuke he was just talking about how you were a cool guy. Naruto though possibly you could've been in a bad mood today but you seemed like a straight guy. I guess they said something to make him respond like that."

"He didn't mention last night?"

"No."

On that note we ended the conversation and moved onto something else. I couldn't help the butterflies I felt again, he thought I was cool. He wasn't gay but we could at least be friends and possible make him like guys I don't know. We all drove back to Shika's house and his mom made lunch for us overall good afternoon but here we all are sitting in the sun room of Shika's house relaxing.

"So Shika what was up last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Ino?"

You could practically hear the venom in Tamari's voice and see the choke on Shika's face.

"Nothing why?"

"I just never have known you to be attracted to… I don't know how to say it… to sluts." Tamari's blunt statement puts everybody up on tension in the room except Gaara.

"I'm not I'm attracted to you aren't I?"

"Nice save Nara nice save." Tamari and Shika both agree to that then leave it alone. Inside I could tell both were smiling though. Shika can be very smart at times, but he wasn't saying this because it was the smart thing to do it was because he truly does care about her. It's been like that for a while with them but they still haven't made it official. I think because Shika still has to sort out his feelings for Ino as well. Ino and Shika were together from 6th grade to 9th but that changed when we got to high school and he meet Tamari. So it's been a weird love triangle for a couple years but Ino is making his decision easier with her being a bitch and all. I just hope he chooses Tamari because he needs someone who can balance him and vice versa.

"Sasuke did you hear me?"

"No Hinata what did you say again?"

"Isn't Lee and Sakura dating?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"I simply don't Hinata because last night I think we all made mistakes, you two sleeping with me and me sleeping with you two. If I liked girls you would be at the top of the list Hinata, but honestly I don't think any of us slept with someone we would by choice. Now did you? Plus I don't like Lee anyways"

She winks at me and nods. "So Sasuke tell me who you would've wanted to sleep with?"

I look around the room to see is there any escape from Tamari and there aren't. Well except the door but she was closer to it. Every time I tell them who I like I always either get teased and or an attempt of a hook up. I'm gay not slow I don't need their help with relationships.

"Naruto." I simply say but I look around to see their reaction. Shika and Gaara are emotionless, Temari grinning like a crazed fool, Hinata smiling, and Kankurō looks slightly curious.

"Mmm Naruto really Uchiha?"

"Before you get any ideas Tamari they won't work Naruto's straight."

"How would you know?"

"My gaydar never even rung not even once."

"We could change his mind." Tamari winks and I just cringe all over she see this.

"You're no fun Uchiha but I have to admit Naruto is yummy." The room goes silent as everyone ponders that though everyone except Shika. He actually was the one to break the silence.

"Naruto could possibly be into boys or possibly into certain boys."

"What?" I say.

"Yea. You know the saying a drunken mind speaks a sober heart? Well something happened one night we were at this party on the upper east side of N.Y. Well we all were knocking back drinks and some of us were telling our darkest secrets. Like Kiba told us some boys he is attracted too, he knows he acts like a tough straight guy but he could see himself with a guy. I admitted my biggest fear, and Naruto told us some guys he would actually have sex with from the pretty ones and possibly be with one. He even admitted that Kiba and I were attractive. So…"

"Seriously?"

"Yea…Tamari."

"Did Kiba ever mention Sasuke?"

"No."

"Tamari not this it's over."

"But how the fuck does he reject you then turns and say he could see himself with a guy?"

"I don't know drop it okay?" If looks could kill Tamari probably would be half dead. Limping slowly bleeding but they don't and I can see her fuming in her seat.

"You really think he's cute Tamari?"

"Yea. You have good taste kid." It's true first boy I ever kissed Kiba, first person for me to have sex with Gaara, first real relationship Neji, first virgin Hinata, first love none possibly Naruto well if you believe in love at first sight. I don't believe in that but I do usually fall hard for boys and I'm already falling for him.

"What do you think Hinata?"

"He's is really cute. I've liked him since forever but her never gave me a chance he always liked Sakura or Ino. I don't think I could ever tell but I would guess Sakura. He saw us naked yesterday."

With those words leaving Hinata's mouth she began to glow a bright red and Tamari's cat like grin was back. "So why did he see you naked?"

"Well after Sasuke exited the room Naruto was stumbling an apology but I didn't hear what he said. Soon he left the room though and Sakura told me we could get borrow some of his shirts, shower, get dressed, and come down for breakfast. I did that took a quick shower,packed my close from the previous night, and put on the clothes I packed to wear to Tenten's house and went down for breakfast. When I went down stairs for breakfast is what made me leave. When I entered the kitchen Naruto and Sakura were making out. Naruto had Sakura up on the counter but his back was to me. Sakura felt my presence and made eye contact with me but she never stop like it was a show or something, so I silently left to let them be."

"I would have stopped them!"

"Oh course you would Tamari you hate Sakura."

My phones rings and it's my mom she says to be home soon.

"Gaara we got to go." Hinata hangs back and waits for Tenten to come pick her up and do what they planned.

We load up into the car silent at first but it's only quite because Tamari and Kankurō are sleep in the back.

"Are you going to chase after Naruto?" Gaara casually says never making eye contact.

I don't even think before I speak "No there's never much luck when you like straight boys." I do a nervous chuckle maybe to hide pain or maybe it's so true it's funny to each's own.

"Romance it's dead" he says bluntly.

"What are you talking about your relationship is perfect. It couldn't get any better than that."

"Loving a gay guy is just as hard as loving a straight one."

"How so?"

"Because guys are guys we are all difficult, loving anyone is hard actually but you roll with the punches if you truly love them."

"Well I don't love Naruto ,I don't know him so no pain."

"True."

I pull up to their driveway, say goodbye to all of them, and make my way home. When I look at the clock it's about 8:30 knowing that my parents are probably already sleep. They always sleep early on Sunday nights for some reason. When I arrive home I'm proven right all the lights are out and silence has fallen on the house.

As I lay on my cotton blue sheets and stare at the pale ceiling I think of everything I was told today. From what happened last night to little facts I've learned about Naruto. What I said about falling for straight boys but what I said was true and I'll never let that hurt happen again. In 8th grade Kiba and I sort of had a thing going on we even went to the movies. We had little dates but when it came time for us to make it official, he said he couldn't do it. When he rejected me he was so dry like 'duh isn't it obvious I don't like boys'? It traumatized me for a while; I felt no one would ever be able to accept me not Kiba, not my family, no one. I became cold and shut off to the world I eventually got over it but I haven't really talked to Kiba since. I forgave him and promised I would never let someone make me feel that way again. That's why I'm going to not even look in Naruto's direction because he isn't worth it I'm better than that.

Slowly I fall into sleep motivating myself that I deserve better.

Wake up, shower, brush teeth, do hair, grab a bagel and some coffee, and I'm out the door. I am surprised by how nice it is outside this morning, maybe because it's Friday. I absolutely dread all days of the week except Wednesdays but Fridays are a close second. The weather it matches perfectly with my outfit though. I'm wearing a leather studded jacket, with a sleeveless Mickey Mouse shirt, a brown belt, blue denims, and red Doc Martins. Not too hot not too cold a complete copy of California weather and plus I look damn good and my hair is perfect. I hope in the Rover, sip some of my coffe, and put my Ray Bans on and I'm off to school. Since I didn't have to pick anyone up this morning the drive was a lot quicker. I was twisting my hair surprisingly when Sunday Morning by No Doubt came on. I happily began to dance because this is my favorite song in the whole world. It actually put a smile on my face, I feel as today is going to be really awesome. When the song is ending I'm already parking and I feel a hundred million and one eyes on me but I could really give a damn. Yea I might have been singing loud and dancing crazy but I could care less. I throw my left over bagel pieces and walks toward Neji and Shika.

Neji and Shika are sitting by the fountain under tree when I walk up. Shika is wearing a white v-neck, a gray hoodie, a dark blue vest, blue jeans and some colorful Nike SB. While Neji is wearing a cotton tight all black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, dark blood red loafers, and some kind of blood red bandanna he's wearing it the same way Lady Gaga wore hers in the Judas video. This bandanna is some kind of weird next styles he's doing I don't know, but I do know he looks very yummy today.

I wink "Hey Neji…Shika."

Neji smiles at me and Shika nodded. "Where Gaara?" They both nod at the fountain.

The fountain is like where the coolest of the cool sit at our school honestly. Only seniors and really hot underclass men sit there. Neji and Shika both head to the fountain I follow them. Gaara is all snuggled up with Deidra he is wearing a white very low cut v-neck, blue skinny boyfriend jeans, and hot pink heel he looks cute. Gaara is even wearing this long crystal necklace to emphasize how low the v-neck is cut. I look around at all my friends and I notice we all look extremely good today, I'd fuck us. Gaara waves at us and we sit talking among ourselves. The sun glistens around us and give us all a slight tan, again we all look good. I look diagonally right the fucking across from us sit Naruto and them.

If you think we look good in the sun Naruto looks better. His skin glistens while he flexes his bicep to show the hoes. Naruto's amazing tan compliment his hair and eyes and even makes the glint in his teeth seem brighter. He's wearing a racers back tank, some blue Levi's, these Nike's that are gray and white they have a busy TV signal in the middle they are really nice, a pink beenie hat and these white plugs in his ear her looks like an urban Greek god. I'm drooling and it's sad because I haven't really thought about him since Sunday. Honestly his comment about me really put me to rest and this is the first time I really thought of him. There's one, two, three… five hoes around him. Two of the girls being Sakura and Ino and one by surprise is Hinata which is placed on his lap giggling. Hinata placement shocks me and I get up to go and talk to her.

"Hey Hinata."

She looks up from Naruto's hand to get up and hug me "Hey Sasuke."

"Hey, so I was wondering if you were still coming this afternoon."

"Oh yea defiantly want to meet in front of the gym after school? Maybe even going up to Willy's to get lunch before it starts if that's ok?" By this time Hinata is twirling her hair all flirty like and I bet my last buck everyone is staring. I just smile and inch closer because even though I hate the attention I honestly love to make a scene.

"Yea that would be cool…I guess call it a date."

"Yea a date."

Now were just standing there staring at each other smiling like idiots. It's not like I don't find Hinata attractive I just don't like girls. Trust though if I were straight she would be top of the list she has class, sex appeal, grace, fashion sense, Hinata is just perfect I guess. She knows I'm not into her like that and we do this flirty play thing to just fuck with people its fun and it keeps her and my stalkers away. I look behind Hinata and the hoes look very jealous and Naruto looks beyond pissed. I don't know if it's because I'm talking to Hinata or because…I don't know probably the first one.

"Alright see you later I say." I grab her hand kiss it and gracefully walk away. She giggles and resumes her seat; the chat starts up again once I walked away observing her outfit she wore a nude bustier, a pale lavender polka dot skirt, and these powder baby blue heels honestly she looked really nice today. The bell rings and it signals time for 1st period.

At my school we have about five periods well six periods but my sixth one French is off campus. My first period is photography, which is my third love. My first two loves being theater and psychology but photography was a close second. I happen to have this class with Gaara, Hinata, and Sakura. Right now we are working on our portfolios where we have to portray up to 14 emotions for our end of the year senior project. They can either be of one person are multiply faces. I'm deciding to do mine on all my senior friends to end this year with a bang.

Hinata walks in and she smiles and I smirk then we start talking about artist and concerts coming to our town. Gaara slowly takes his seat next to us and then he puts his head down and begins to slumber. Gaara has terrible sleeping habits so when he can sleep we let him. Hinata and I continue to talk when Sakura walks in with Naruto latched to her arm practically two seconds before the bell rings. You know when you watch movies and the slut walk in and smoke rises around them, well Sakura had one of those moments. She had this extremely tight pale pink short sleeve dress that was mega short, these pale pink pumps, pink rose earrings in her ear, and a bunch of pink and gold accessory. Overall though Sakura's outfit was very pink and she looked very pink I didn't really get a good look at her this morning honestly I looked over her. She had been gone for a week but she didn't look like this Sunday, I guess she was out spending Daddy's money the whole week. She walks in hanging holding tightly to Naruto's arm. This is probably the most shocked my photography class has been, which is sad cause Anko is our teacher.

"Anko Wassup?"

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

He leans over her desk exposing his chest "Oh just came to see my favorite teacher."

"What do you really want?"

"Nothing nothing at all."

"Whatever Naruto." Anko turns around forgetting Naruto getting back to her sculpting of something baby blue. Naruto just sits in a seat by Sakura, put his arm around her, and propped his feet up on the desk."

"Naruto feet…off…NOW!" Anko's angry voice honestly scary because honestly Anko is slightly crazy. I know that, Hinata knows that, Naruto anyone with eyes knows that. Naruto practically jumps out of his skin and removes his feet. Sakura pulls out this mirror and begins looking at herself and putting lipgloss on. Naruto leans over and whisper something in her ear that causes her to giggle and blush. Practically everyone in my class is staring at them except Hinata, me and Gaara. I don't know what happened but Sakura has made a 180.

Meanwhile Hinata and I go to the developing room to work on some photos. The development room is dark with red lights so it looks like a very dark music video.

"Did you see Sakura?" Hinata walks over to develop her photo.

"Yea" I say.

"I think she changed…for Naruto."

"Hmm."

"Actually I think he likes her."

I look up at her with an arched brow. "Wait what I thought he liked you?"

Hinata shrugs "Well we hung out the whole week and he told me I was beautiful, he said I was beyond that but I guess things change."

"OK so then what's the problem?"

Then she steps toward me "Sasuke guys in high school want hot girls over beautiful ones. They want dumb girls over the smart ones and they want the hoes over class." Then she weighs her hands up and down to show the difference.

"Well you're still beautiful no matter what they think, fuck him and the hoes." I wrap my arms around her and she laughs at my statement. Next thing the door busts open. Sakura and Naruto takes this time to brake our bonding moment up for god knows what.

"Oh Sasuke Hinata did we interrupt your make out session?" Sakura snorts. No one laughs so she just stops.

I walk around the table."Why are you two in here?" I say.

Naruto looks very sheepish while Sakura steps to me and puts her pink nails on my shoulder."We just wanted to make sure you two weren't having sex in here." She laughs more like a cackle and pats my shoulder to put her arms around my neck."I'm just kidding; it was boring outside in class so we came here to join the fun." Sakura is so close to me at this point I can smell her she smells pink. We here a screech and we all turn around to see Hinata taking a seat on a stool. Thank god she did that because it broke the awkward silence that was to come. Naruto walks over to stand by Hinata, I lay on the table, and Sakura sits in a nearby chair.

I take my jacket of and prop my head on hand. "Sakura you look nice today very pink." I chuckle and Hinata nods her head in agreement.

"Well thank you, it's a French original."

"Oh must have been really expensive." Hinata says.

"It was over four thousand for just the dress." Sakura purrs.

"Babe I admit the dress looks amazing on you but four thousand for a dress that's a lot."Naruto says and gives her a disapproving look. I notice he is holding Hinata's hand rubbing it.

"Oh." Sakura says. Then she gets up and walks toward Naruto puts her arm around his neck and drapes herself on him. Naruto grins and places his face in the crease of her neck. He did this maybe to get her scent I don't know but I do know I'm going to stop this before they start having sex in front of us. So I grab my camera out the cubby and I walk over to Sakura tap her shoulder and say.

"Hey Sakura aren't you going out with Rock Lee?" I smile and snap the picture. The emotion I was going for you ask, I was going for guilty and shocked. Sakura gave me exactly what I wanted to, so bravo for the actress.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes?" I say.

"Well are you?" Naruto asks the emotion on his face is between pissed and shocked.

"Well-."

"Because I heard that he liked you." I say with the smirk in my eyes and not a smile on my face.

"Well we are actually dating, gone on a couple dates, but to put a title to it would be incorrect."I give her the most shit eating grin and she tried to pull off the most innocent face as it could get.

"Oh well that's cool. Lees one of my bros and I wouldn't you know want to get in between you two. Cheating I can't really stand it." I can't tell if Naruto is really stupid or just really whipped to not see through Sakura's lie.

"Naruto that's so modest of you!" Sakura says while hugging on to dear life to his neck but then she turns around and gives me the most furious look ever.

"Btw why did you ask Sasuke?" The way she says my name she says it all slow like Sasss~uke, makes my skin crawl literally.

"Oh just wondering." I walking to put my camera away.

"What about the picture?" As soon as those words leave her lips the bell rings signaling second period to begin.

"Uh I'd love to answer your question but got to get to second, come on Hinata!" I grab her hand, my jacket and rush out the room. I believe I handled that situation very smoothly.

"But, but…SASUKE!"

Hinata and I rush off into the hall like we're off to see the wizard. I have drama second my favorite class of the day. So I rush to it after dropping Hinata at Orchestra I'm excited to see Kurenai. I get in not a second to late when the bell rings. I sit by Gaara and Deidra right in front of Kurenai.

"Welcome class as you know today we have tryouts for the uprising play. I would like if you all came out and tried your hardest because I will need each and every one of you. Also remember there are no small parts just small actors, so even if you don't get the part you wanted your still needed". She smiles and holds her stomach then wobbles to her office.

"So are you two coming today?"

"Yea I'm going to try out for the leads lover and Deidra is volunteering for painting stage decorations."

"That will be nice." I yawn.

"Oh by the way Hinata and I are going to get some food before tryouts, you guys maybe want to come?

"Uh I actually have to go and do something but Gaara you should go ahead with them."

"Thanks but I'm going to go home and change and have Tamari bring me back. Where were you guys thinking about going?"

"Willy's, I've been craving something hot lately."

I look at Deidra and he's smiling while Gaara smirks I just get up. They're so gross sometimes I know that had some underline meaning to it. I get up and move to the back hoping to find a spot I can lay my head. Chouji, Ino and Kiba are all sitting in the back I walk past them on my to the back.

"Chouji." I nodded

"Hey Sasuke."Chouji responds while snacking on some chips. I head toward the back only acouple row behind them and I feel two pairs of eyes watching me.

"Sasuke." Ino whispers I turn to face her.

"Your outfit is magic today. Where you get your jacket?"

"I got it from a thrift store."

"Oh my god it looks so designer so chic I love it!"

"Cool." I walk away with that said and lie among the chairs and drift away.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I begin to stir seeing blue staring right back at me.

"Class is over time to wake up Sasuke."

"Thanks for waking me up Gaara." We begin to leave the theater Deidra already having left.

"Your welcome are you coming to lunch today?"

"Yea." I say I don't know what's with my friends and I but we always ask the same question.

Gaara leaves without saying another word.

When I entered Iruka's class I walked past Sakura she gave me the most stank look, but I just looked over her. That class went by boring as usual. This time though Shika and I sat in the back making origami and throwing them at each other. Today in class they discussed something about the brain don't know don't really care, do know passing this class with a 100.

The bell could not ring any faster honestly. Shika waits as I load up my book bag and I notice a pink flash quickly leave the classroom. As soon as we exit the door Gaara is waiting and we head to the café and then to the court yard. It's culture day in the café which mean different food from different continents. I get some kind of spicy shrimp sushi, Gaara gets this Thai noodle stuff with broccoli, and Shika gets tacos. In the courtyard everyone usually sits out there even though it's only suppose to be seniors, but the seniors do sit in a specific place near the fountain. There are these three really long picnic tables by the fountain that the seniors sit at. There's this one specific table the people in my class I've known since kindergarten sit at. All the girls are sitting on one side today, strange but not worth asking about. Chouji is sitting across from Neji and Shika natural sits next to Chouji and Gaara to sit next to Neji. This leaves me to sit across from Rock Lee and sit next to Kiba which makes me diagonal to Naruto. When I sit down I take my jacket off reveling this ban tattoo on my right arm that's red and the middle is white, it sort of looks like Chris Drew's and it's those colors to represent my culture. I don't only have one though, I actually have a couple tattoos on that arm but this peace sign, this Sophia Loren tattoo, and the ban are my favorite.. Anyway I take off my jacket and Kiba is just staring at my arm, they all are staring but Kiba's is the one I can feel the most.

"Mmm hmm!" I cough to get his attention. He finally looks up and turns his head.

He looks at me again."I'm sorry your tattoo it's really nice. Who did it?"

"Thanks actually Deidra did all of my tattoos. Uh I told him I wanted something to represent culture and we came up with this." I say pointing to the ban and Kiba picks up my arm.

"Can I touch it?"

"Uh go ahead." He rubs it gently I guess afraid it will mess up but that's Kiba he can be completely retarted sometimes, actually alot of the time. Funny this is the most action I have gotten out of him in years.

"The detailing is sick!" He is right to the naked eye it just looks likes two red bans and a white ban. In reality its adjectives and objects I felt described myself and Deidra wrote it in Japanese for me and he wrote them so they would come out as one equal ban. It has amazing detailing honestly and even Deidra said he would do it for cheap but I gave him his moneys worth. There quotes written in there, objects, childhood nicknames like Hun from when my mom did call me that, adjectives and much more words.

"When you get it done?"

"Over the summer right before school, I'll get more put on after we graduate."

He just nods reading some of the words for Kiba is easy because he is Japanese as well. Actually most of the students' ancestors are from different countries but the ones I've known the longest have Japanese in them. We all even live in the same area, our parents know one another, and we all live in the Konoha area which some joke is our own village. It's actually strange once you think about it.

"You think Deidra could do my tattoos?"

"Yea if you ask him but he's not here right now."

Kiba just nods and Lee begins to talk about the Sophia tattoo saying she is very beautiful but no more than his Sakura. Naruto doesn't say anything to this but continues to look at me occasionally. I begin to engage in conversation with Gaara and everyone to my left. Then I turn to look forward at Rock Lee. Naruto, him, and Kiba are eating these burgers like they're going to run off, literally their attacking these poor burgers. I just stare in amazement I think they feel my stare because they look up.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

"What bothers you?"

I laugh but just come out and say it. "Well you guys eat like savages!"

Lee brows come in. "Savages?" Lee says.

"Sorry Princess Prissy not everyone can eat dainty like you!"

I flip him off and he just does a wolfish grin and says. "When Uchiha?"

"Never." I say and roll my eyes. Kiba wanting to fuck shocking, sarcasm!

He punches my arm. "I just kidding you Sasuke but hey are you coming Saturday?"

"To what?"

"The carnival Sasuke we are going to exercise our youth Saturday night!" Lee says pumping his fist in the air. I jump back a little from all his energy.

"Yea Uchiha you should come since you're a big party animal." Kiba says winking and nudging my arm.

"No I'm not trust me."

"That's not what you showed last Saturday!"

"What happen last Saturday?" Lee asks extremely curious.

"So Sasuke here is knocking back shots, hitting on girls, calling the shots and he end up sleeping with Sakura and Hinata! What was it like are they tight? What does Hinata's tits look like. Is the cherry blossom tattoo true on Sakura?"

I just look ahead and Lee not really being able to tell his emotion. It looks like a mixture between pissed and hurt and honestly I feel bad.

Lee gets up and says "Excuse me Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba." He jets off so fast that a gust of air hits us.

"Lee!" Naruto yells running after Lee.

"What the fuck!" I hit Kiba

"Ouch- the fuck was that for!"

"Lee and Sakura are dating apparently you- ugh! Man did no one know?"

Kiba looks truly shocked and when I look across the table Sakura gets up giving me looks that could kill.

"Damn man I didn't know…that's messed up."

"You're telling me like I said I didn't know!"

"So what was it like?" Kiba asks excited hunching forward

"What was what like?"

"You know…banging Sakura and Hinata?"

He smiles a little too hard for me causing me to roll my eyes. "Uh it didn't do anything for me honestly."

"What do you mean are you crazy?"

"No I'm not crazy I'm gay you know that!"

Kiba looks down I guess to hide his blush but I saw it anyway.

"I know what?" He says with a wolfish grin but it's lazy and something is different about it.

"That I'm gay don't act!"

"I know that you can go fuck yourself and that you were a fucking mistake!" That was the lowest I've ever heard Kiba's voice, but there was so much intesity in it. Kiba not wanting to fuck me shocking, sarcasm.

Kiba storms off strictly red in the face what for I really don't know. I can't tell if it is for being embarrassed I brought that up or maybe because he truly is angry with what we had. Don't know don't care but I do know I am pissed that he said like it was my fault he liked me. Not my fault you like boys and you can't come to accept it. I can feel a bunch of stares from the left of me but I ignore them. Thank whomever because the bells rings just in time and I stomp off. I can hear Shika and Gaara calling after me but I just ignore them and take my place into my Home Economics class.

I come in and just sit not saying hello to Hinata but she's seems to be in a happy mood.

"Hello Sasuke." She hugs me but when she pulls back she sees the hurt in my eyes.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She rubs my back looking me in the eyes.

"The hell Uchiha! Why you run off like that?"

"Relax I will tell you what happened."

I tell them everything from me sitting down to Kiba telling me to fuck myself. "I don't need homophobia at school I get enough of it at home."

"Oh Sasuke you poor thing how could he be such a jerk?" She hugs and rubs my back.

"Sasuke let it go he didn't mean it in a homophobic way."

"Then what was it Nara?"

"He said that because he is disappointed in his own actions. He was not saying you were a mistake he meant his decision was. I don't think he's a homophobe it's just one of those things in life we regret. You were right when you said he has problems with coming to term with it himself but that's something he has to deal with, it's not your fault. Even if Kiba is afraid to come out about it he knows we would accept him but maybe some part of his life wouldn't."

I realize my shoulders are no longer on tense and I understand where Shika is coming from.

"Yea I understand."

"Well if you excuse my partner needs my help." He walks over to Chouji and Ino makes eye contact with me she looks disgusted. I turn my back to her even though I really wanted to flip her off.

"Come on let's get finish on the cheesecake you wanted."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea."

Hinata and I began to finish on the cheesecake. We made the cheesecake for her since I really can't stand sweets. Today we are making the whip cream and cutting up the strawberries this should take an hour. While all that is being done we let the cheesecake sit out. Hinata made the whip cream while I chopped strawberries. The whip cream on the spoon wouldn't come off and Hinata was having a hard time. She decides to whip the spoon down and whip cream goes flying and a bunch of it land on my face.

"Oh my god!"

Mouth open eyes bugged out and I just walk across the room. I hear her saying something in her distance but not really. I grab the Reddi Whip from Chouji he looks mad but who cares. When I approach Hinata her back is to me so I tap her on the shoulder.

"Hinata."

"Yes Sa-."

She couldn't even finish he sentence because I put a whip cream spiral right inthe middle of her forehead, and who says I'm not fun.

*Gasp* Hinata goes. I just smirk and take some whip cream from her forehead. "Hinata you taste good Mmm."

She pouts and takes the whip cream can out of my hand and makes a whip cream mustache on my face.

"Aw you look cute but you could look more adorable!" Hinata walks toward me with this sneaky grin plastered on her face. I back away slowly then run for the other can of whip cream.

Then Hinata stops in front of me there a brief second when we look at each other, and then we go crazy spraying cream in each other's faces. By now Hinata's hair looks like a whip cream wig and, she's mashed me some many times in the face whip cream is probably stuck forever in my face. Soon everyone in our class joins in except Ino. God Ino is even more prissy than I am so I go over to her.

"Hey Ino."

"Yea Sasuke."

"Here!" I just give it to her and she gives back by screaming right in my face. Usually Ino is fairly pale but her face is redder than when Hinata blushes. Professor Guy walks from out his office and does some weird ninja flip on to a desk.

"Class what are you doing?"

"Expressing our youth professor Guy!" Lee says while also jumping on the table.

"Oh Lee sorry but I'm going to have to give you and everyone detention!"

"I understand Professor Guy!"

They both then hold each and cry 'oh Professor Guy' 'oh Lee' oh brother please. The bell finally rings but Professor Guy has to give out detention forms which causes me to be late to gym. Actually when I walk in Kakashi and Asuma are in the middle of giving a lecture and both gym classes look at me.

"Geez Uchiha what happen to you?" I hand Asuma the note and some of his cigarette smoke is blown in my face.

"Uh a wipe cream fight broke out during my 4th period." Both classes brake out into laughter.

"You at least win kid?" Asuma asks so I guess I'll tell the truth.

"I guess…"

"Who started the fight?"

"Hinata."

"Who ended it?" Kakashi asks still reading his book.

"I guess Ino I think Guy heard her scream. Can I take a quick shower I feel sticky."

"Go ahead you have 15 minutes."

I jog to the inside rushing for the showers. When I get inside Lee and Shika are in there. Them along with Chouji and Gaara recently got enrolled into my gym class.

"Kakashi says we have 15 minutes." They nod and we all head to the shower but before I hope in the door opens and Neji walks in.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes" I approach him and Neji practically undresses me with his eye, well what was left to undress cause all I had on was a towel. Neji steps to me with this playful smirk on his face. He puts one hand on the wall near my neck and the other runs through my hair. We lean up on the wall for a couple seconds looking at each other's eye, when finally Neji licks the whip cream on my lips.

"Mmm Uchiha you taste delicious." Then Neji disappears outside leaving me there wondering where that came from.

"Where did that come from Uchiha? You having an affair with Neji now?"

"No. I don't know where that came from either."

I hope in the shower wash everything even my hair. I don't realize my hairs wet and there isn't a blow dryer so I'm screwed. One of those paperless hand dryers is in the bathroom so I use that to blow dry my hair. Lee walks bye and I notice how nice his body is and all the cuts in all the right places. I go to my book bag and get my comb and miniature moose I always carry. While I'm styling my hair Shika come next to me ask to use my comb, wets his hair, and combs it up into a ponytail and it's done. I love Shika's hair I wish I had it sometimes but I Style it as quick as possible and head for the field.

When I get out there everyone is just relaxing.

"What happen Gaara?"

"Asuma and Kakashi said today was just a free day and we could do whatever."

"Oh."

"Yea want to go watch the boys play soccer?"

"Sure."

We walk over shades on our face, Chucks on our feet, blue gym short that we made shorter on our thighs, and the stupid school shirt both made our own. In our gym class were as famine as it gets Gaara and I. The spot on the grass Shika and Chouji are already laying there. We sit down and Shika yawn and Chouji munches away and I roll my eyes they're such stereotypes.

"Shika, Chouji come join our game!" Naruto shouts since they are in need of two extra players. Obviously they aren't going to pick us so pick next best thing.

"Yes that would be much youthful!" Shika grunts but both him and Chouji get up, these plans of soccer ruining their day of food and clouds.

Like I said Gaara and I are as close as it's going to get to girls in our gym class. We just sit there looking good basking in the sun being eye candy. Honestly I think some of the boys in my class like boys but I don't care for them so I don't acknowledge them. I'm wearing my Ray Bans while Gaara is wearing these big supermodel Vogue glasses.

"Hey are boys are going to do anything beside look pretty today?" Asuma kids and walks over.

We look over at Asuma and I say it for the both of us and shake my head no.

"Oh. Are you going to be seeing Kurenai for the rest of the day?"

"Yea a little later why?

"No reason just wondering."

"You should do something nice for her today, like buy her some food or flowers because she's going to need some cheer today."

"Yea why so?"

"We have auditions today for our new play and a bunch freaks come out that think they can act. It's a terrible headache that no one should be forced to do."

Asuma's face scrunches and he nods and walks away. Gaara and I turn our attention back to the soccer game. The boys are now playing skins verses skin which I don't see where the sense plays but I guess because it's hot. It's sizzling out hope they are wearing sun screen.

As if Gaara could hear my thoughts he asks "You need some sun screen?"

"No I already put some on but thank you plus I don't feel like being very shimmery today." Gaara's sunscreen has some kind of glitter in it.

Gaara just shrugs and says "Naruto looks great don't you think?"

"Yea his skin looks really good in the sun." Actually all the boys looked good even Chouji they all had muscle definition and looked like men. Naruto has this weird headband on I guess to protect his skin and Shika acting as though he doesn't care but I could tell he does. Naruto was captain of one team and while Kiba was captain of the other. Team Naruto was Naruto Shika and Neji. While Team Kiba was Chouji Kiba and Lee. Then came the moment of the day for Kiba to be a dick, we call Kiba's dick moment of the day!

"Kiba turns to us and say "Hey cheerleaders how about a cheer for me and my boys?" They stop playing and to laugh and see our response.

"Alright ok what would we appreciate eat a dick!"

"Yea, yea!"Gaara yells even making his no existent eyebrows move.

"Eat a dick!" We say in unison me waving my right fist like a pompom and Gaara flashing both his middle fingers showing off the tattoos on them. Kiba's smirk falls and a new angry face takes over. Neji runs past and smiles at us well me I guess.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"That's who you want now?"

"No he started hitting on me first. In the bathroom he licked some whip cream off my lips." I point to my lips to emphasize the whole situation. Gaara does a Gaara smirk looks at me and roll his eyes to give me this look.

Naruto walks over "Hey can you hand me my water bottle?"

"Uh yea."

"Thanks" He says his fingers slightly touching mine in the process.

He drinks then asks "Hey are guys coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"Probably not I think it's me and Deidra's date night but thanks." Gaara says.

"Ok what about you Sasuke." Naruto looks at me for an answer with this nervous bite of the lip."

"I didn't know you were having a bonfire party. Where is it going to be?"

"At grandparents' lake house in upper New York."

"Oh well do you have a phone?"

"Yea."

"Give it to me." I take his phone and save my number inside. "Here I saved my number" I say.

Naruto reads it and smiles and save the number in his phone. "I'll text you the address later."

I nod at him and he walks off not a moment too soon the bell rings and I jog for my car bag in hand. I would change but all my clothes are wet. I stop at home real quick hoping to not be late. I change blue denims, brown boots, a white v-neck, and my gray hoodie. A bagel and my book bag and I'm out the door. I speed through trying to beat traffic surprisingly I'm only 10 minutes late the only seat is next to Ino. Surprise surprise Naruto Ino and Sakura are in this class boy my luck is great. They recently switched me into French four even though I don't know a lick of French so yea I'm screwed.

I sit and Ino turns around ponytail almost whipping me in the face. There was still whip cream in her hair making it very sticky.

"Sasuke you're in this class?"

"Pretty much yea." I'm surprised she acknowledged me she was really pissed earlier.

"Awesome" she looks to Sakura to agree but she just rolls her eyes. Naruto and I start a meaningless conversation about the game. Apparently his team won and Kiba owes him five dollars

All throughout class I can feel Sakura's gaze on me so finally I ask "Is there a problem?"

"What?" Sakura says throwing me a lot of attitude.

"I felt you staring at me and I was wondering is there a problem?"

"Now that you ask."

"Yes"

"I don't appreciate you all in my relationship!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you telling Lee that we had sex!" At this point the whole class and even the teacher was looking at us.

"Are you fucking crazy are just stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't tell Lee anything Kiba is the one who fucking told him ask Naruto! I didn't care enough to fucking tell anyone. If I were to have sex with something like you I wouldn't waste my energy on a slut. Lastly no knows that you and Rock Lee are going out are if you are even dating no one knows, so why do you care so much!" I'm up putting my jacket on grabbing my bag at this point.

"Slut?" By this time Sakura is all in my face turning pinker than her dress.

"Yes slut, whore, skank, hoe, the list could go on and on to describe your trashiness. It's not my fault you go around sucking and fucking anything with a penis. If you would have kept it in the pants you wouldn't be in this situation right now you spoiled brat! Understanding you were drunk when we did it but we all know you fucked Naruto so blame it on what now? You know what fuck you Sakura because this is all a front and I feel bad for Lee for even messing with you!"

I storm out not seeing anything and only hearing noises. I hear the first sob leave her lips and I hear the one million and one in 5 seconds as well when I slam the door. I walk fast as hell setting the hallway on fire to get out of there, I also hear heavy running after me. Finally Naruto catches up and he puts his hand on my shoulder to turn me around.

"Sasuke that was fucked up of you! You need to apologize now!"

I inch up to his lips, my lips inches from his. I blow into his mouth before I speak "Bite me."

I grab his chest and shirt and lightly push him. Sakura by this time has caught up her face pink and wet with tears, nose red as shit it's like Rudolph but all over. She looks at me with tears clouding her eyes waiting but I just look then speak.

"Clean your face you're starting to look sloppy." Naruto looks shocked beyond this Earth so those Sakura then she just breaks down in his arms. Sakura has always been like this do anything to get a boy; like this breaking down in Naruto's arm it's a front. The look Naruto gives me is look filled with hate that could never be forgiven. Thanks Sakura thank you for blocking me you're awesome. I don't know I think it was out of spite she might have known I already liked him. When it comes to boys I can't hide my feelings for them.

I walk down the hallway think about auditions and the ones for Saturday it's going to be like a Konoha American Idol. I chuckle at this though and I also make a note to self to drop today's clothes at dry cleaner, I'll do that after going to get food with Hinata.

I drive for a short while then I park in the parking lot near the gym. When I walk to the gym Hinata is standing right there looking patiently.

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"It's no problem. You ready?"

"Yea."

We hop in the car and go to Willy's a mile away from the school."By the way Hinata I have to stop at the dry cleaners."

"Oh that's not a problem by the way thanks for you know driving to get food."

"It's no problem Hinata." See that's why I like her she's so polite. Hinata knows I'll drive her anywhere any time as with a lot of my friends but she still thanks me and tries to give me gas money. I like girls with class and manors not girls like Ino ugh. When we get to Willy's I pay for both of us and the cashier tells us we are a good looking couple, and we just say thank you and take the food. Then we are off to my house to grab my clothes. Hinata and my mom make small talk in the kitchen they both love each other. I hurry to grab my stuff because I don't want to be here all day from their conversation. Now we're off to the gas station and Hinata gets a slushy so do I. She tries to pay for gas but I refuse to take her money we argue for a minute but we resolve it. We agree I buy gas she'll buy food next time which makes her having to pay more money, stupid.

By the time we get back to school the line is all the way out the door very comical. Hinata is auditioning I think usually when we do plays Hinata plays director. That's what Hinata want to do direct and write plays and movies. Usually when we do school productions Kurenai will write them and let Hinata direct. There are three main roles honestly in the play the husband and wife and the mistress to the husband. It just happens that the mistress is a guy and that's where the drama starts. Obviously Gaara and I are getting the husband and mistress parts, but the wife really don't know I wanted it to be Hinata.

I don't stand in line so we go to sit by Kurenai and eat our food and drink our slushies. I decide I will go very last and watch all the other acts. I know this will intimidate the others but too much has happened today for me to care.

We sit eat our burritos and watch like a dinner and a show. When I look to my right I notice Kurenai's food and there are a couple of flowers. I literally smirk into my burritos because I see Asuma decided to take my advice. Yea almost everyone came out for auditions today and there were a lot of bad auditions along with the good. It's starting to wrap up to the end and surprise Gaara is second to last audition. He auditions for the part that he told me and it's honestly the best of the day. Gaara only showing emotion while on stage, he gets off stage no emotion cause he knows he did good.

"Well I guess it's my turn up?"

Kurenai nods because her mouth is full with salmon and rice. I get on stage Hinata is giving me thumbs up and smiling.

"You may begin Sasuke" Kurenai says finally putting down her food. I begin my audition I do the monologue the scene with suicide.

"I never asked to be like this. Who would ever want to be born gay huh?"I say and then the tears begin to stream down, and I am on the floor at this point. I sort of know what my character is going through a lot of people who are gay do. On my knees at this point crying my eyes out.

"If there's a god and we are of him, then why is the hate the same?" I'm going mad at this point banging on the stage; there are even little puddles of my tears on the stage. I say the rest of the lines in the script and pretend to pull a knife out and stab myself.

"Scene." I get up to wipe my nose and tears off my face.

Hinata gets up and claps. "Bravo, bravo!"

Kurenai just nods and writes something on her sheet and looks back at me. There were about four other guys trying out for my part not as good. One guys stumbled over his lines the other three just sort of stood there not using the stage. With all of them though none of them produced tears one tried, one made crying noises, and the other we saw him pinch himself to try to cry. Honestly it was a sad sad day for my character. It's over now though and the weekends here and I can let my hair down.

"I'm driving you home right Hinata?"

"Yea." She grabs her bag and hug Kurenai goodbye.

I turn to look back at Kurenai "See you Monday Kurenai have a nice weekend."

"Wait Uchiha I might come in for the auditions tomorrow, so see you tomorrow."

"Alright Kurenai, come on Hinata."

We make our way to Hinata's house but you know how it is New York traffic is a bitch. I'm restless and anxious and Hinata has fallen asleep half way through the drive. Not really wanting to listen to the streets of New York I turn the radio up. The radio is currently playing Luxurious by Gwen Stefani comes on. I love this song and traffic starts to let up finally and were only at best ten minutes from Hinata's house. I want to hurry home soon because nights in New York get pretty crazy and they get crazier on the weekends.

Ten minutes like I said I finally made it to Hinata's house. Hinata's house is really big but that might be because her family is one of the most influential families in the city. If she wanted to she could literally swim in her money but this doesn't intimidate me. Like I said people joke I was born with a spoon in my mouth so I'm either equal in wealth or richer than her. We don't talk about it though how much money our families make, our walks of life, and finally we don't live the life of the rich and famous we have humbled ourselves. Overall though Hinata's house is nice she lives in the same neighborhood as the mayor.

"Wake up Hinata." I shake Hinata awake so she can call Neji or someone to open the gate. Ever since Neji's dad was kilt because of Hinata's kidnapping they installed this stupid gate. God I hate this gate!

"Call Neji to let us in." There is some kind of code that only they know and if someone wasn't home they would be screwed. Luckily for them they have nannies and such so someone is always home.

"Neji come open the gate …alright bye." She turns and smile at me.

"When did we get here?"

"I don't know but you were sleep for awhile."

She just nods "Oh Neji said he wanted to speak with you by the way."

"Alright."

The stupid gate finally opens and I drive up the driveway. Neji is standing out front shirtless sweat pants, house shoes god he looks great. Neji has this smirk on his face and phone in hand.

"Oh Sasuke are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"Yea I guess I'll come in the morning."

"Alright thanks." Neji helps Hinata out the car for she is wearing a skirt.

"Can I talk to you Sasuke?"

"Yea." He comes to my side of the car and lays his head on the car.

"Are you going to the bonfire at Naruto's tonight?"

"I don't know if he is very pleased with me right now, but where is it at?"

"He isn't pleased with you? It's going to be at his family's lake house."

"Yea but that's a story for a different time, text the address ok I got to go."

"Alright I'll text it to you before I hop in the shower."

"Thanks bye Neji."

"Goodbye Sasuke." I wave goodbye to Neji as he disappears into their huge house.

I drive off towards my home when my phone vibrates in the pants of my pocket. I pull it out to read the text, I know don't text and drive but this is important. I have two new text try saying that ten times fast. One of the text is from Neji and the other from a unknown number both having the address I need tonight. Yea the other number is Naruto's but I decide to text back 'who is this?'. I turn the radio up but I ignore the song because my skin crawls with memories of last weekend. My skin crawls possibly because feelings of last weekend haunt this weekend as well.


End file.
